Priori Incantatem A Reversão da Profecia
by Aya Nefertari
Summary: Voldemort consegue finalmente matar Harry Potter. E agora, o que acontecerá à sua família e ao mundo bruxo? A Profecia pode ser revertida?
1. A Separação

  
  
Capítulo 1 – A Separação  
  
Quando finalmente conseguiu abrir os olhos, Hermione viu à sua frente apenas o concreto demolido do que antes havia sido uma parede. Observando cansada ao redor, constatou que o armário do quarto também estava destruído, assim como a escrivaninha e o que havia em cima dela. Ergueu o pescoço com esforço e tentou ver o outro lado do quarto; algo na mente dela disse que não, ela não queria ver o que havia no outro lado... Seu subconsciente a informava; ela não queria ouvir, não queria saber. Mas ela já sabia – o que ela não queria mesmo era admitir.  
  
Hermione não pôde dizer quanto tempo demorou para que conseguisse olhar para o outro lado. Não era tanto pela falta de forma física, mas pela força de vontade que ela não teria para encarar pela frente... mas finalmente ela conseguiu. Ela olhou.  
  
Caído no chão, com cortes terríveis pelo corpo, pernas quebradas e olhos verdes abertos, estava a pessoa que ela mais amara nesta vida. A pessoa que lhe dera amor, felicidade, diversão, prazer, amizade. A pessoa que fora seu amigo, namorado, marido, amante, companheiro, cúmplice. A pessoa que lhe dera seus filhos, que esteve com ela em todos os momentos, que cuidou dela e que por ela foi cuidado.  
  
Harry James Potter. Para alguns, o eterno Menino–Que–Sobreviveu. Para ela, ele era simplesmente o Harry. Mas ela tinha certeza que o dela era mais valioso.  
  
Passando os olhos pelo corpo ferido do marido, ela teve vontade de cuidar dele, como cuidara tantas outras vezes.

* * *

_– Onde está doendo, Harry? – perguntou Hermione, preocupada, com uma gaze na mão. _

_– Aqui. – Harry apontou dolorosamente para a coxa. – Tem um corte, culpa do miserável Malfoy, que mal sabe fazer um corte mágico em animais mortos, imagine fazer um em mim... _

_Hermione, que não podia ver o corte porque estava sob a calça, olhou para Harry, como que esperando alguma coisa.  
  
– O que foi? – perguntou Harry, desviou o olhar da perna para Hermione. – Não vai tirar a calça? – perguntou Hermione. – Sabe, a gaze não vai atravessar sua calça...  
  
– Ahn? – exclamou Harry, mas disfarçando o susto – Pensei que você ia tirá–la pra mim. _

_– Hein? – dessa vez, foi Mione quem teve que disfarçar o susto – Bem... _

_– Qual é o problema? – perguntou Harry – Aliás, não sei porque você está fazendo isso. Madame Pomfrey vai chegar daqui a pouco... deixa ela cuidar disso... _

_– Quando Madame Pomfrey chegar, você já vai ter morrido de infecção! – advertiu Hermione, irritada – O feitiço que Malfoy usou para te cortar é perigoso! _

_– Então tire a calça, vai doer muito se eu me mexer para tirar! – disse Harry, simplesmente, sem perceber que o que pedia era muito constrangedor para Hermione. _

_– Hum...ok. – disse ela, pensando que não havia nada demais, eles eram amigos, quase irmãos. Então ela tirou timidamente o cinto de Harry e começou a puxar a calça dele cuidadosamente. _

_– Ai! Cuidado, é aí que está o corte! – reclamou Harry. _

_– Ei, cala a boca! – disse Hermione, nervosa, ao ter que olhar a cueca de Harry – Estou fazendo o melhor que posso! – já estava meio chocada com o ferimento enorme e lambuzado de sangue, e ao ver um "relevo" na cueca do amigo, Hermione meteu fortemente a gaze da coxa dele e se afastou, corada. _

_– O que foi? – pigarreou Harry – Você não quer terminar logo com isso? Droga, por isso eu disse para esperarmos Madame Pomfrey, você socou a gaze dentro da minha perna, droga... _

_– Desculpe, não é nada... – ela murmurou, rouca. Nunca tinha se sentido tão desconfortável com Harry, e ela não sabia o porquê daquilo agora; ela já vira Harry e Rony de sunga várias vezes, quando eles foram dormir em sua casa no verão e foram juntos para a praia...brincara, se agarrara a eles e certamente ficara bem mais próxima deles nessas situações, então por que estava tão nervosa agora?_

* * *

Em meio a essa lembrança, acontecida bem antes de começar a namorá–lo, Hermione pôde até sentir de novo o friozinho na barriga característico do início da paixão. E quase pôde esquecer que a realidade estava bem longe daquela lembrança. 

Resolveu encarar o marido. Seus olhos verdes, que antes a olhavam com amor, dedicação, alegria e desejo, agora pareciam olhar além dela, sem foco. Mas eles estavam mesmo era sem vida. Ele estava morto.

– Harry... – ela chamou, baixinho. Nenhuma resposta.

– Harry... – ela tornou a chamar, insistente. Nenhuma resposta, nenhum movimento.

– Harry, por favor... – ela tentou gritar, mas tudo o que saiu foi um murmúrio fraco, quase tão sem vida quanto o corpo próximo a ela. Nenhuma resposta, nenhum movimento, nenhum mísero sinal de que ele poderia ainda estar vivo. Hermione reuniu suas forças e arrastou–se pelo chão. Arrastou–se até Harry e pegou sua mão, que agora estava fria, tão diferente da mão quente que costumava tirar os cachos da frente de seus olhos para lhe beijar suavemente as pálpebras... Ela deitou ao lado do corpo e lá ficou, segurando aquela mão tão conhecida.  
  
Ele estava morto e ela nem ao menos conseguia chorar. Não tinha nem idéia se conseguiria fazer qualquer outra coisa que fosse dali pra frente.

* * *

Chloe estava na janela do sótão de casa, olhando para a noite estrelada, hoje especialmente bonita. Ela nunca parara antes para olhar o céu; sempre haviam preocupações e ela já havia se acostumado com o fato de que ser filha de Harry Potter era uma preocupação a mais. Ela algumas vezes se queixava, mas não podia imaginar família melhor para ter nascido. "Não havia um dia em que não houvessem preocupações", ela pensava com ironia, "mas a de hoje é menor, eu acho. Simplesmente mamãe esqueceu que o Mad só dorme se ela o colocar para dormir, e resolve se atrasar...enquanto eu e o Jake temos que nos virar pra acalmá–lo...além dos meus pressentimentos estranhos...malditos sonhos que não me deixam dormir..." 

Então uma coruja entrou velozmente pela janela, e Chloe desamarrou o pergaminho que ela trazia na perna. – Obrigada, Dóris. – disse Chloe, carinhosamente, e depois de alisar–lhe a cabeça, desceu depressa a escada que saía do porão.

Se dirigiu rapidamente ao quarto dos pais, onde o irmão gêmeo (mas muito diferente dela fisicamente, exceto pelos olhos), Jake, tentava pacientemente, mas sem sucesso, fazer o irmãozinho Mad dormir. O bebê não parava de berrar a única palavra que sabia, "mamain".

– Jake! A resposta chegou. Já que nem o chefe de mamãe sabe onde ela está, papai deve saber.

– Ah, finalmente! – sorriu o adolescente de olhos verdes e cabelos castanhos desarrumados – Leia! E pode fazer um pouco de silêncio, Mad?

O bebê pareceu entender que era importante e se calou. – Nossa...moral, hein, Jake? – observou Chloe, desenrolando o pergaminho e começando a ler.

_ Caros Sr.Potter e Srta.Potter, _

_Desde já me desculpando, abri a carta que vocês enviaram ao Sr. Potter. O pai de vocês não se encontra no Departamento de Aurores Especiais no momento em que vos escrevo. Ele saiu na hora do almoço, segundo a secretária, com pressa, e ainda não retornou. Parece que ele recebeu uma coruja de sua mãe antes de sair, mas ninguém sabe o que dizia. Imagino que ele e a Sra. Potter tenham resolvido passear. Por isso acho que não há motivos para preocupações. Porém, não é aconselhável que os filhos dos Potter fiquem sozinhos em casa sem que saibamos onde se encontram Harry e Hermione, portanto contatem algum parente para ficar com vocês até que seus pais retornem. Caso não encontrem ninguém, eu de boa vontade posso liberar seu "tio" Draco Malfoy mais cedo para que ele possa de dirigir á casa de vocês._

_ Atenciosamente, Tedd Clinf Junior Auror chefe do Departamento de Aurores Especiais – DAE_

– Ele pensa que nós somos idiotas – comentou Jake, irritado – se não houvesse motivos para preocupações, não teríamos que contatar alguém para ficar conosco, e não estariam abrindo a correspondência de papai. Esta casa está protegida com o feitiço Fidelius!

– Tem razão, Jake... – Chloe enrolava nervosamente uma mecha de seus cabelos pretos e cacheados – Só que tem um problema, eu já mandei corujas para a tia Gina, a tia Luna, o tio Neville, o tio Rony e... bem, ninguém respondeu ainda...

– Nossa! Por que você enviou tantas corujas sem ao menos saber se papai estava no trabalho ou não?

– Por que... eu estou com medo. Tem algo me preocupando há algum tempo. É algo ruim que estou sentindo.

– Mana – Jake disse, pegando o ainda irritado Mad no colo – adoraria zoar da sua cara por estar dando uma de adivinha, mas eu estou sentindo a mesma coisa.

* * *

Luna Lovegood estava lendo um livro de astrologia, muito concentrada. Talvez por isso não tenha notado que uma coruja parda batia em sua janela. Leu por mais de meia–hora, até que ficou com sede e decidiu tomar o suco de abóbora que Rony havia feito antes ir para o trabalho. Quando chegou à cozinha, ouviu umas batidas no vindas da varanda. Tirou a varinha do bolso e seguiu silenciosamente até lá. 

– Putz! – ela exclamou, com sua voz sonhadora – É apenas uma coruja! – e abriu a varanda com um toque de varinha, pegando a coruja e lhe tirando uma carta da perninha fina.

_Tia Luna,  
  
Desculpe incomodar, madrinha, mas é que não encontro mamãe em lugar algum... O Jake e eu acabamos de enviar uma carta para papai procurando por ela. _

_Só que tenho tido sonhos estranhos ultimamente, sonhos em que eu só vejo luzes e depois, o rosto do meu pai sangrando, como os olhos abertos, como morto e achei que poderiam significar algo... Não contei sobre esses sonhos á mamãe nem a Jake porque eles não acreditam em nada que seja parecido com adivinhações e premonições, zombariam de mim. Contei ao papai mas ele disse para eu ficar tranqüila, não me preocupar... a pessoa em que mais confio depois deles é a senhora, madrinha... por isso resolvi contar. _

_Fiquei meio agoniada com o atraso de mamãe, por isso queria muito que a senhora viesse para cá, se pudesse. Na verdade, chamei todos os meus "tios".  
  
Chloe A. G. Potter_

Luna terminou de ler a carta sorrindo, pensando no quanto a adolescente, de olhos ainda mais verdes que os de Harry, gostava dela. Achou que eram apenas medos de adolescente, todos têm medos aos treze anos e ela pode estar impressionada pelo fato de que passará a ter aulas de adivinhação quando voltar a Hogwarts, em a um mês. Mesmo assim, arrumou os cabelos loiros, colocou uma capa bege e partiu tranqüilamente para a casa dos Potter, pensando em passar no mercado para comprar um jantar para os "sobrinhos", sem imaginar que nenhum dos outros "tios", por ironia do destino, receberam suas cartas. Portanto, talvez só ela poderia impedir mais tragédias.

* * *

Os dois irmãos estavam sentados no sofá da salinha de leitura dos fundos, encolhidos. Chloe agora segurava Mad, que estava mais quieto.  
  
Jake olhou para seu relógio e ficou surpreso. – Já são nove e meia. – murmurou ele para irmã – mamãe já devia ter chegado há quase duas horas. E papai, há meia hora.

– Eu estou com medo. – murmurou Chloe – olhe, Mad dormiu...

Jake levantou–se, pegou Mad do colo da irmã e o levou até o quarto dos pais, colocando–o no berço. Olhou vagamente para a cama de casal vazia e voltou para a sala, onde Chloe ainda estava encolhida. Ele achou a irmã gêmea pequena e frágil, mas sabia que ela não era. – Você está com medo? – ele perguntou, sorrindo humildemente, sentando–se e abraçando a irmã. – Você nunca tem medo. É a aluna mais corajosa de Hogwarts.

– Tenho sim, e vou contar uma coisa – ela disse, encarando o irmão – Eu tenho sonhado...quero dizer, não todos os dias, mas umas três vezes na última semana, que papai morria. A sensação era tão real...

– Está querendo dizer que teve anda tendo premonições? – Jake indagou, meio debochado.

– Eu sabia que você ia zoar – ela reclamou, afastando–se do irmão – droga, dá pra me levar a sério pelo menos uma vez? Talvez papai não morra, mas pode estar correndo perigo! Eu estou com a mesma sensação hoje, mas um pouco diferente, não sei exatamente a diferença...

– Chloe, eu sei que está assustada...

– Você disse que também sentiu, que também estava sentindo algo diferente! – ela exclamou, indignada.

– E estou. Mas não acho que seja algo referido a morte! Talvez seja só minha preocupação com papai e mamãe...

– Ora Jake, até parece que...

RINC...

Chloe olhou para os lados e agarrou o braço de Jake.

– O que foi isso? – ela murmurou.

TRANC!!!!!!!

Jake abraçou forte a irmã.

– Chloe...tem alguém aqui...

* * *

**N/A: Oie povo... essa é minha primeira fic aki no ff.net, espero que gostem! Eu só queria agradecer muuuito a Jesse por ter betado a fic em meu momento de desespero hahahaha , afinal a Billie, minha outra beta, desapareceu...bom, se gostarem (ou se nao gostarem...) mandem reviews, ok?? eu gostaria muito de saber o que acharam do primeiro capítulo de Priori Incantatem beijinhos da Aya**


	2. O Ataque dos Comensais

**Capítulo 2 – O ataque dos Comensais **

- Não faça barulho, Chloe. – sussurrou Jake, levantando-se.   
  
- O que vai fazer? – Chloe indagou, enquanto Jake assoprava as velas do candelabro que iluminava a sala.   
  
RINC...   
  
- Está abrindo alguma porta... – disse o adolescente, tentando ver o rosto da irmã na escuridão.   
  
- Jake, Mad está no quarto! – lembrou Chloe, levando as mãos à cabeça.   
  
- Eles devem estar escondidos. – veio da cozinha uma voz adulta e masculina - Devem ter nos ouvido entrar... Goyle é um idiota, não devia ter feito barulho.   
  
Jake respirou profundamente, surpreso e Chloe sabia o que ele estava pensando. Comensais da Morte. Na casa deles. À trinta metros deles. À dez metros de seu irmãozinho. 

* * *

- Não deve ter ninguém aqui, Huos – respondeu Goyle, caminhando em direção aos quartos. – Está tudo escuro...   
  
- Porque ouviram os seus tropeços patéticos – respondeu o homem chamado Huos – erga a varinha, seu imbecil!   
  
- Não sei porque milorde em pessoa não vem fazer o serviço – indagou uma mulher, subindo as escadas que davam no sótão.   
  
- Cale a boca, Parkinson. – repreendeu Huos, irritado – o milorde está exausto e muito ferido. Esqueceu que ele acabou de lutar com Potter?   
  
- Hum. – respondeu Pansy Parkinson do sótão, enquanto vasculhava tudo e expulsava a coruja Dóris – Se ele conseguiu matar o Potter, com certeza conseguiria matar mais dois moleques, o bebê... fazer o serviço completo. Eu iria querer me certificar pessoalmente de que não haveria Reversão...   
  
- Você realmente não presta atenção no que os espiões dizem, não é? – respondeu Huos, agora sem se importar de fazer barulho, enquanto avançava com Goyle para os quartos. – Os pequenos Potter são os melhores alunos de sua escola. Herdaram o poder do Potter e a inteligência da Granger... milorde teme uma Reversão porque sabe de que eles seriam capazes no estado em que ele está...   
  
- Granger nunca foi a melhor da escola – comentou Pansy, com um desdém invejoso – ela...   
  
- Ei! – chamou Goyle, ao entrar no quarto de Harry e Hermione – tem alguém aqui!   
  
- Ora, ora... – riu Huos com malícia – o pequenino Potter...

* * *

Jake sentia as pernas tremerem sem que as pudesse controlar.   
  
- O que eles estão falando? – ele murmurou, rouco. – Voldemort? Lutou com papai? Serviço completo? Reversão?   
  
Chloe olhou para o irmão e, na escuridão, só conseguia ver o brilho verde de seus olhos.   
  
- Jake, seja lá o que tenha acontecido, nós temos que pegar o Mad e sair daqui!   
  
- Eu sei... – disse Jake, tentando se desviar das frases sobre morte que ouvira – Mas eles estão lá perto...   
  
- Ei! – chamou a voz de Goyle – tem alguém aqui!   
  
Chloe e Jake ouviram barulhos de passos e logo depois:   
  
- Ora, ora...o pequenino Potter...   
  
- Oh não! – murmurou Chloe – temos que fazer alguma coisa! Jake ergueu a varinha e andou até a porta da sala.   
  
- Chloe, eu distraio eles e você pega o Mad.   
  
- Não Jake. Eu os distraio e você pega o Mad. Eu sou melhor nas aulas de Defesa, e como você é o apanhador do time, é mais veloz, para correr com Mad...   
  
- Ok – concordou Jake, preocupado – tome cuidado...   
  
Chloe fez que sim com a cabeça e saiu da salinha.

* * *

- Hum... – disse Pansy, fingindo carinho – tão pequenininho...   
  
- Nem viveu direito – suspirou Huos, como se tivesse pena – a vida é tão injusta...   
  
- Talvez por isso sejamos Comensais da Morte, querido – riu Pansy quando preparava-se para estender as mãos grossas para o bebê que dormia...   
  
TRASH!   
  
- Foi você, Goyle? – perguntou Huos, desconfiado. Pansy deixou de pegar o bebê e puxou sua varinha.   
  
- Eu não! – exclamou Goyle, assustado – tem alguém aí!   
  
Huos ergueu a varinha e deu as costas ao quarto, tornando a seguir no corredor até chegar à porta da cozinha, acompanhado dos outros dois.   
  
- Veio daqui. – disse Huos, entrando na cozinha – será que é algum amigo dos Potter?   
  
TRANC!   
  
- Saia de onde estiver se não quiser levar uma maldição no meio da cabeça! – ameaçou Pansy, seguindo ao lado de Huos e a frente de Goyle. – Vamos, saia!   
  
Enquanto isso, Jake H. G. Potter atravessou como uma lebre o corredor, pegou o irmão no quarto e murmurou um feitiço do sono (lembrando-se que não podia fazer magia fora da escola, mas e daí?) para o bebê. Em seguida, olhou para o corredor e viu que os Comensais ainda estavam na cozinha. Para sua preocupação, Chloe estava lá também.   
  
Retornou pelo corredor e se dirigiu à porta dos fundos, que ficava depois do jardinzinho. Saiu da casa, rodeou-a e encontrou as flores da mãe. Colocou Mad lá, bem escondido, e tornou a entrar na casa para ajudar Chloe.   
  
Na cozinha, Huos estava cada vez mais próximo de um certo armário, de onde parecera vir o barulho.   
  
- Ham... – murmurou Huos – o que será que tem dentro desse armário? Parkinson, abra. Deve ter um Potterzinho aí...   
  
Pansy soltou um muxoxo e abriu o armário, e quase imediatamente foi atingida por um feitiço estuporante.   
  
- Parkinson! – surpreendeu-se Huos, encarando o a bruxa caída no chão, e logo depois observando a versão feminina em miniatura de Harry Potter sair e estuporar Pansy novamente, enquanto Goyle procurava socorrê-la.   
  
- Expelliarmus!– berrou Chloe, mas Huos desviou do feitiço com surpreendente rapidez e contra-atacou:   
  
- Crucio!   
  
Imediatamente, a garota caiu no chão; começando a gritar e se contorcer dolorosamente. Mas Jake chegou e empurrou Huos com força, e os dois desabaram no chão. Jake levantou apressado e ajudou a irmã – que já começara a recompor-se – a levantar.   
  
Deram de cara com Goyle e sua varinha, apontada diretamente para eles.   
  
- Expelliarmus! – ele gritou, e as varinhas de Chloe e Jake voaram para a pia, enquanto eles eram jogados ao chão.   
  
Huos levantou-se e olhou com raiva para os gêmeos quando berrou:   
  
- Flareos! – os irmãos foram atingidos com esferas de fogo na barriga.   
  
Desesperado, Jake pegou uma panela jogada no chão e tocou diretamente na cabeça de Goyle, que agora vinha em sua direção. Goyle caiu com um baque no chão e Jake temeu que o pudesse ter matado. Pegou a varinha do Comensal e apontou para Huos, que se aproximava; Chloe berrou "Flipendo!" com a varinha de Pansy e Huos foi jogado contra Goyle.   
  
Arrastando-se pelo chão dolorosamente, Chloe viu Pansy se erguer com uma faca por trás de Jake. Então a garota berrou um feitiço com uma voz que não parecia ser dela. Uma luz azul se expandiu pela cozinha, mas nem ela mesma reconhecia o feitiço.   
  
Pansy caiu com um baque no chão e Jake, boquiaberto, pegou a porcelana e tentou ferir Huos, que agora preparava a varinha e avançava para Chloe enquanto ela se arrastava pelo chão dolorosamente. Huos desviou da porcelana e sorriu diabolicamente para Chloe. A garota nunca passara por isso antes, mas sabia o que aconteceria. Jake levantou-se e olhou horrorizado para Huos, que abria a boca para dizer as palavras do terror...   
  
- Adeus Reversão...Avada...

* * *

- Estupefaça! – berrou uma voz arrogante e masculina da porta da cozinha.   
  
Huos desabou no chão sem terminar de pronunciar a maldição da morte. Chloe olhou sem fôlego para o homem que a mataria e agora estava desmaiado à sua frente. Mal conseguia se mexer para saber quem a havia salvado, mas não precisou, porque Jake berrava, aliviado:   
  
- Tio Draco!   
  
Draco Malfoy entrou rapidamente na cozinha, desviando dos corpos inertes de Pansy Parkinson e Gregory Goyle; ajudando Chloe a se levantar e olhando para Huos.   
  
- Tio... – disse Chloe sem forças – obrigada...   
  
- Foi atingida pela Maldição Cruciatus – ele notou preocupado, ao ver as marcas de sofrimento no rosto da "sobrinha" – e você, Jake? Você está bem?   
  
- Estou. – ele respondeu, passando a mão pelo rosto suado.   
  
- Então segure sua irmã. Saiam da cozinha, eu vou lacrá-la. Vocês têm pó de flu? – ele perguntou, mal-humorado.   
  
- Temos. Mas a nossa lareira é lacrada por causa de papai... – respondeu Jake.   
  
- Murmurem "Rictusempra", foi a senha que seus pais colocaram. Agora partam para a minha casa imediatamente e falem com a Gina; eu tenho que alertar meu chefe. À propósito, tem alguém chorando no jardim...

* * *

Draco desaparatou na porta do DAE e entrou apressadamente, indo direto para a sala de Clinf Jr., sem ao menos falar com a secretária.   
  
- Tedd! – chamou Draco, sentando-se na mesa do chefe – os garotos Potter foram atacados dentro da própria casa! Quem era o maldito fiel do segredo daquela casa?   
  
Tedd Clinf Jr. despregou os olhos dos formulários que preenchia e encarou o subordinado.   
  
- O quê? – ele largou a caneta e se levantou – Eu não sei quem é o fiel do segredo... Mas eu sabia que tinha algo errado com o desaparecimento de Potter! Malfoy, chame Marieta e Robie, volte e interrogue os garotos.   
  
- Interrogar? Eles não devem estar prontos ainda, foram atacados por três Comensais da Morte...   
  
- Eu digo quando eles estão prontos ou não. Interrogue-os. Você não é "tio" agora Malfoy. – disse Tedd, irônico - É um Auror Especial e está trabalhando.   
  
- E você o que vai fazer, poderoso chefão? – zombou Draco, irritado.   
  
- Eu vou mandar uma equipe de busca atrás do Potter da esposa. Nos encontramos em uma hora aqui no escritório, Malfoy, e quero as crianças já interrogadas. É uma ordem.

  


* * *

Gina estava revisando alguns textos do Pasquim quando duas crianças e um bebê apareceram em sua lareira. Ela nem mesmo perguntou o que havia acontecido, ver aquelas expressões de medo e pânico a fez levantar-se imediatamente e levá-los para o quarto de visitas. Logo Helen, a filha de Draco e Gina, saiu de seu quarto.   
  
- Chloe! Jake! O que fazem aqui?   
  
- Helen, outra hora você fala com eles, acho que eles querem descansar... – pediu Gina.   
  
- Tia Gina, para falar a verdade, eu gostaria de falar com Helen, agora. – Chloe trocou um olhar com Jake – não é, mano?   
  
- Ah, sim, eu também gostaria muito. – Jake entregou Mad à Gina – pode cuidar dele?   
  
- Claro, se preferem assim... – a ruiva deu de ombros; Jake e Chloe correram para o quarto da amiga Helen.

* * *

Quando Luna chegou à casa dos Potter, encontrou-a lacrada. Avançando pelo jardim, viu que haviam ali alguns agentes ministeriais fazendo perícia. O que poderia ter acontecido? Onde estavam os garotos? Ela se aproximou de um dos agentes e perguntou:   
  
- O que aconteceu por aqui? Onde estão os Potter?   
  
- Eu sinto muito senhora, mas isto é assunto sigiloso – ele mostrou a carteira de identificação do DAE – Luna Lovegood, certo?   
  
- Sim, esse é meu nome...   
  
- Malfoy ordenou que pessoas de nome: Luna Lovegood, Ronald Weasley e Neville Longbotton fossem informados que os filhos dos Potters estão em segurança em sua residência em Oxford, e que se os senhores pudessem, comparecessem ao Departamento de Aurores Especiais.   
  
- Tudo bem... – ela suspirou – obrigada. – e foi para o Ministério da Magia.

  


* * *

Draco desparatou em sua casa com mais dois colegas Aurores. À princípio não viu ninguém, mas depois ouviu murmúrios semelhantes a uma cantiga de ninar vindo de seu quarto.   
  
- Gina! – ele chamou – pode vir até aqui?   
  
A ruiva exuberante entrou na sala sorrindo levemente, mas assim que viu quem acompanhava o marido o sorriso desapareceu de seu rosto e ele se tornou frio.   
  
- Olá, Robie, – ela cumprimentou um dos Aurores, para depois olhar para a Auror que estava lado dele – olá, Garlois.   
  
A mulher de traços orientas e cabelos negros e curtos sorriu com cinismo.   
  
- Vá buscar as crianças. Temos um interrogatório a fazer. - disse Marieta Garlois – e devemos fazê-lo rapidamente...   
  
- Eu vou fazer o interrogatório. – disse Draco com firmeza. – Não sei porque Tedd mandou vocês...   
  
- Para assegurar de que você não deixaria seus sentimentos passarem por cima do trabalho...   
  
- Você é surda por acaso? Eu farei o interrogatório, contente-se em observar se quiser. – ele retrucou, friamente – e fez um sinal para Gina para que ela chamasse os gêmeos.   
  
Chloe e Jake chegaram à sala estranhando os outros dois aurores presentes. Porém, sentaram-se e concordaram em responder ao interrogatório. Draco inspirou e começou.   
  
- A que horas os Comensais chegaram à casa de vocês?   
  
- Mais ou menos nove e meia... –respondeu Jake.   
  
- Por acaso sabem o que queriam?   
  
- Queriam nos matar – respondeu Chloe com amargura – segundo eles, para que o serviço fique completo...   
  
- Eles falavam como... como se papai estivesse morto... – disse Jake, sentindo a voz falhar e se lembrando: – disseram que tinham espiões...   
  
Chloe pensou se devia contar a Draco sobre o feitiço estranho que ela lançou em Pansy, mas algo em sua cabeça dizia que não e o olhar que trocou com Jake lhe disse a mesma coisa.   
  
- Ah! – ela lembrou, nervosa, ao ver Marieta anotar com surpreendente rapidez tudo o que eles diziam – eles não paravam de falar de uma tal de Reversão...   
  
- Mais alguma coisa? – perguntou Robie, que também fazia anotações – nada sobre, por exemplo, quem seria o Fiel do Segredo da casa de vocês?   
  
Jake e Chloe se entreolharam com dúvida, então o garoto respondeu.   
  
- Papai nunca nos contou.   
  
- Ok. Tudo bem crianças, podem ir... – disse Draco, mas Marieta o cortou.   
  
- Só isso? Vocês tem certeza de que é só?   
  
Jake balançou a cabeça afirmativamente com veemência, seguido de Chloe.   
  
- Certo. – disse Draco, como se dissesse "basta". – Gina, tenho que retornar ao escritório, vou deixá-los sob seus cuidados. Dê um beijo em Helen por mim. – e se levantou do sofá – Vamos. – e olhou com desdém para Marieta.   
  
- Como quiser. – ela retrucou com desprezo.   
  
Os adolescentes saíram da sala e partiram para o quarto de Helen.   
  
- Draco... – Gina disse baixinho, ao se despedir – será que Harry...   
  
- Tudo parece dizer que sim. – ele respondeu, no mesmo tom de voz – e você sabe o que isso significa... há uma profecia em jogo...   
  
Ele beijou a testa da esposa e terminou de falar.   
  
"Ele deveria ser o assassino ou a vítima, e se tiver sido a vítima..."   
  
- Nem quero pensar no que pode acontecer... – completou a ruiva.


	3. Confusos e Suspeitos

**N/A1**** – Povo de Merlin! Demorou mas consegui...terminei o bendito do capitulo 3...o capitulo 2 não tinha nenhuma NA porque no dia em que postei estava muito triste e a Jesse minha betinha e lavadora de meias e algo mais XD teve que atualizar para mim...sorry...bem, aqui estou eu para dar alguma explicações... mas primeiramente, obrigada as meninas (ynna, ysa, fer) por acompanharem a fic... bigada também a Billie, alias ela leu o capitulo antes de todo mundo! E obrigada também a Lana que deixou review e ao zorro que achou a minha fic original emoção e a todos que lêem a fic...**

**N/A2 – Bom! Eu notei umas coisas ruins na minha fic (eu acho)... eu pulo muito de uma parte para a outra...se vocês não estiverem gostando disso ou de alguma outra coisa digam, ok? E mais uma coisa...PAREM DE CHORAR PELO HARRY! NOSSA, A LAPIDE DELE DEVE ESTAR ALAGADA eu sou malvada Mas H/H de plantão, não se preocupem, ter cenas H/H, tenham paciência, a dádiva dos deuses...e ate o capitulo 4! (talvez semana que vem ) Beijos da Aya!**

**CAPITULO 4 - CONFUSOS E SUSPEITOS**

Depois de tanto tempo deitada ao lado do marido, as condições físicas de Hermione acabaram por traí-la e ela adormeceu. Se tornou um sono tão profundo que poderia ser confundido com um desmaio e ela começou a sonhar. Um sonho totalmente diferente de qualquer outro que ela já tivera na vida, porque era tão vívido que ela não conseguia sentir a parede que separava o mundo dos sonhos da realidade.

Era um dia ensolarado, Mione estava caminhando em meio algumas árvores bem verdinhas. No primeiro momento ela não reconheceu o lugar, mas após reparar em algumas cercas, em um campo conhecido e em uma cabana grande de madeira, ela se deu conta de que estava em Hogwarts; na orla da Floresta Proibida, em todo seu esplendor de primavera.

Continuou caminhando, não fazia idéia de como sentia falta daquele lugar, de como eram bons aqueles tempos, se comparados aos de agora.

Ao chegar mais perto da cabana, ouviu vozes e resolveu se esconder um pouco; não queria ser vista, não se sentia muito bem em ser vista em uma Hogwarts que não era mais sua.

Sentiu-se repentinamente velha, desgastada, sem ânimo... Escondeu-se atrás das abóboras da orla e espiou. Se surpreendeu ao ver Hagrid, com três pessoas muito pequenas, ou será que ela havia esquecido como ele era grande? Também demorou a perceber que as três pessoas eram ela, Rony e Harry; deviam estar com uns 16 ou 17 anos de idade. Os três conversavam animados com o meio-gigante e Hermione sentiu-se ainda mais velha ao ver a si própria tão animada e radiante, em plena puberdade. Observou Rony com saudade, com suas sardinhas, o rosto corado de sol, seu cabelo ainda vermelhinho, sem o desbotamento que as preocupações intermináveis trariam. Admirou também Harry, seus cabelos sempre desalinhados, sua vontade de viver e ser feliz mesmo com aquela vida tão atribulada e com infelicidades que ninguém podia compreender. Hermione se lembrava daquele dia, eles eram tão lindos naquela idade, era como estar vendo um quadro pintado com a tinta da vida.

Então os três adolescentes se despediram de Hagrid e o ruivinho partiu com a amiga sabe-tudo para o castelo, enquanto Harry pegou sua vassoura para um treino no campo de quadribol.   
Hermione seguiu o Harry adolescente pela orla e continuou a segui-lo por todo o caminho que levava ao campo. Pisou sem querer em um galho e ela tinha certeza de que Harry havia lhe escutado, mas ele não deu sinais que demonstrassem isso e Hermione se deu conta de que deveria estar em uma lembrança; ele não perceberia ela ali. Mas aquela lembrança não podia ser dela, ela nunca havia visto aquela cena – a Hermione daquela época não estava no castelo? Porém, continuou a seguir o colega, agora mais relaxada, sabendo que ele não a notaria.

Porém, ao invés de continuar pelo caminho que levava ao campo, Harry saiu da trilha, percorrendo o espaço por entre as árvores até chegar em um local escondido, perto das estufas número seis e sete – que eram permitidas apenas para alunos do sétimo ano – e sentou. Hermione, curiosa para saber o que ele viera fazer ali, sentou ao lado dele, que a olhou sem fazer idéia de ela estava ali; Hermione sorriu ao ver aqueles olhos verdes e vivos se voltarem em sua direção.

Harry pegou sua mochila e tirou um livro grande, marrom e meio mofado, com o carimbo da Ala Proibida da biblioteca. Abriu-o e procurou no índice "Profecias" e uma expressão mais séria passou a vestir seu rosto. Abriu na página que queria e começou a ler superficialmente, parecendo procurar algo em especial.

Murmurou um palavrão e se queixou:

– Não tem jeito, eu naum vou conseguir... droga, naum encontro uma solução em lugar algum, tenho que estar preparado - murmurou ele, então, de repente, seus olhos bateram em um subtítulo da enorme página mofada: "Modos de Reversão". – Hei, o que é isso?

Hermione esticou o pescoço para ler também.

_"Alguns não sabem, mas a profecia é um tipo de feitiço (vide definição, pág. 431) e como todos os feitiços (exceto as Maldições Imperdoáveis), tem uma Reversão, ou seja, Priori Incantatem. Porém, a Reversão de uma profecia é complexa e deve ser realizada dentro das regras exigidas. Muitas dessas regras podem ser impossíveis de serem cumpridas se a situação do afetado pela profecia não for favorável, porque existem vários tipos de profecia, de vários graus. Enquanto as mais simples, que falam de tropeços, arranhões ou pequenas decepções futuras, podem ser revertidas com um bom chá combinado com determinados ingredientes em certa hora do dia; as mais sérias, como a de uma morte (tipo raro, vide pág 428) só são conseguidas utilizando..."_

O berro de raiva de Harry que Harry deu no momento em que viu que o resto da página estava rasgada, pôde ser ouvido do campo de quadribol. Hermione também decepcionou-se e se surpreendeu com o que havia lido e ficou desejando que pudesse se lembrar do que lera quando acordasse.

O Harry adolescente acalmou-se e foi para a página de definição, ainda na inocente esperança de encontrar algo referente à Reversão, mas tudo o que encontrou foi uma explicação simples sobre profecias: "_Profecias são feitiços que ligam uma determinada pessoa a um determinado acontecimento ou destino. Acreditava-se antigamente que os deuses escreviam as profecias para controlar os humanos, mas logo novas pesquisas foram feitas..._".

Harry não se interessou mais por ler, fechou o livro com um muxoxo e Hermione sentiu tudo se misturar como num redemoinho, sentiu que estava abandonando a lembrança.

Beijou a testa do adolescente mesmo sabendo que ele não   
perceberia; sentiu a pele dele quente, macia... deixou uma lágrima escapar, a única desde o assassinato do marido. Mesmo que fosse apenas um sonho, ela despertou com a lágrima fina na face, sem saber que em seu mundo, o Harry-adolescente sentira um ventinho confortante na testa, provando aquele amor que não teria fronteiras em seus corações.

* * *

Draco desaparatou no DAE ainda com mau-humor. Pelo menos Marieta não estava ali agora, ele pensava com gosto, embora isso não significasse que ele teria paz. Se Marieta não estava aprontando ali,com certeza estava aprontando em outro lugar.

Ele acendeu um cigarro trouxa no corredor, indiferente às placas postas na parede indicando a proibição. Tragou um pouco e seguiu para o fim do corredor onde ficavam os bancos, a mesa da secretária e a sala de Tedd Clinf Jr. Ao passar pela sala de Harry, Draco perguntou-se se um dia o veria outra vez.

Havia três pessoas no final do corredor: Luna, Rony e Neville. Os dois primeiros discutiam calorosamente sob o olhar intrigado da secretária, enquanto Neville estava encostado na parede, um pouco irritado, mas pensativo.

- Será que podem parar com essa gritaria? – Draco disse ao se aproximar de Luna e Rony – Sabe, há pessoas trabalhando nesse corredor!

- Cala a boca, Malfoy! – disse um Rony cor-de-púrpura – Será que pode me responder o que estamos fazendo aqui?

Draco impressionou-se com essa pergunta, esperava ser perguntado sobre Potter.

- Eu já lhe disse! – exclamou Luna – Querem nos falar sobre Harry, não é? Acharam ele e a Mione, não foi?

Draco negou com um aceno quando Neville levantou e o encarou.

- Bem, mas há um Fiel. Um Fiel traidor. – ele disse simplesmente.

Rony e Luna olharam surpresos para Neville, ela com seus enormes olhos cheios de curiosidade.

- E você por acaso sabe quem é? – indagou Draco, apagando o cigarro nas paredes de pedra.

Neville fez que não com a cabeça e virou-se para Rony.

- Mas ele sabe.

* * *

A Equipe de Busca do DAE era liderada por Ninfadora Tonks. Naquele momento, eles vasculhavam o litoral da Inglaterra, à procura de um colega de trabalho desaparecido.

No litoral do país, as buscas eram complicadas; não se podia aparatar internacionalmente, assim eram evitados contrabandos e imigrações ilegais entre países. Tonks e sua equipe se movimentavam com vassouras.

Após recolherem varias pistas e informações, a Equipe descobriu que Potter fora visto em direção a Hangleton, uma cidade litorânea, por volta das três da tarde. Ao chegarem, foram informados que Hangleton era dividida entre Great e Little Hangleton. A Equipe então se dividiu; Tonks, com seus colegas Wengol, Ocean e Farrel foram para Little Hangleton, e o restante seguiu para Great hangleton.

A cidade estava com um ar desértico. Poucas das grandes casas pareciam ser habitadas, e apenas um lugar parecia iluminado; um barzinho sujo de nome "O Enforcado". Tonks sinalizou para que seus colegas aguardassem e entrou no boteco.

- Com licença, – ela disse, ao chegar ao balcão. – Algum de vocês viu esse casal? – e tirou da capa uma foto de Harry e Hermione. – Ou um deles?

O dono do bar olhou com perplexidade a foto, enquanto Tonks ficava atenta a qualquer movimento suspeito dentro do local. Os clientes olhavam ansiosos para a bruxa de capa azul-marinho.

- Sim... – disse o homem finalmente e Tonks notou que ele estava embriagado. – Ele passou aqui na frente... à tarde, não foi?

Então o homem mostrou a foto à garçonete.

- Foi, foi, – confirmou a adolescente, mastigando um chiclete barulhento. – Um gatão ele, não? Passou em direção ao monte, talvez foi a casa amaldiçoada, perto do cemitério...

- Qual casa, exatamente? – Tonks se alarmou.

- Oras, – a garota deu outra mastigada demorada com o chiclete. – Que outra casa seria amaldiçoada? É claro que é a Casa dos Riddle!

* * *

- Eu? – exclamou Rony, indignado. – Eu não! Harry não contou à ninguém, só ao próprio Fiel...

Draco trocou um olhar com Neville e subitamente percebeu o que o herbologista queria dizer. Draco pegou sua varinha sob a capa e começou a girá-la levemente entre os dedos longos e brancos, observando Rony.

- Mas é claro... o melhor amigo... – murmurou Draco, desdenhoso – chega a ser clichê não acha?

- Do que é que você está falando? – indagou Rony, ficando com raiva.

Draco não respondeu, apenas continuou a encarar o ruivo com desdém.

- Fala! – berrou Rony, agarrando o colarinho de Draco, que apontou sua varinha para a cabeça do ruivo.

- Parem! – exclamou Luna, puxando o braço de Draco enquanto Neville segurava um Rony muito vermelho. – Malfoy, Rony já disse que não sabe!

- Que pena que seu namorado não saiba, Lovegood – Draco riu com desprezo. – Afinal, Tedd os trouxe aqui para uma investigação...

- Investigação? – Luna ficou boquiaberta. – Nós? Nós somos os melhores amigos de Harry e Mione...

- Por isso mesmo, – disse Neville, tentando acalmar as coisas – somos as pessoas mais próximas do casal, é natural que um de nós seja o Fiel do Segredo da casa deles...

- Então, se é o que querem saber, não sou eu, – disse Rony, passando as mãos pelos cabelos e olhando para Draco com ódio.

- Isso é o que você vai ter que provar pro Tedd, ou para o tribunal, ou para a Corte, para o que for... – murmurou draco diante do olhar indignado de Rony e Luna.

- Ele é o melhor amigo do Harry! – Luna bateu na mesa da secretária, que observava a discussão atônita. – Se ele já disse...

- Querem mesmo saber? – Rony sentou cansado em um dos bancos, interrompendo a namorada. – Eu sei. Harry me contou quem é o Fiel do Segredo.

* * *

Tonks estava subindo as escadas que levava ao alto da colina onde estava situada a enorme mansão ainda denominada Casa dos Riddle. Seus companheiros olhavam com um certo interesse para o cemitério ao pé do monte. Ninfadora, porém, não prestou atenção a mais nada assim que viu a porta da casa escancarada.

Ao prosseguirem, notaram que o lugar parecia ter sido atingido por um tornado. Vasos, paredes e janelas quebradas eram vistas em meio à gotas de sangue escuro. Subiram as escadas e nela encontraram um cadáver de capa negra, que Gulia Ocean reconheceu ser Antonio Dolohov.

Deram de cara com outro cadáver no corredor do andar superior. Tonks abaixou-se para ver seu rosto, quando Wengol a chamou.

- Veja! É Hermione Potter!

Tonks entrou apressadamente no quarto a sua direita e correu até Hermione, que parecia estar despertando.

- Oh... – Gulia Ocean levou as mãos a boca ao ver o corpo inerte ao lado de Hermione – Então é verdade...

Tonks ajudou uma Hermione pálida e tonta a levantar, evitando olhar para o corpo que jazia no chão. Conjurou uma padiola flutuante para a morena, enquanto Farrel e Wengol conjuravam uma para o cadáver de Harry James Potter.

* * *

- Então diga, – desafiou Draco. – Talvez você se livre da culpa... não se esqueça de que é o primeiro suspeito...

- Será que o inteligente Draco Malfoy não pode adivinhar? – berrou Rony e a secretária se retirou apressada para a sala de Clinf Jr. – Em quem Harry confia mais que seu melhor amigo?

- Talvez você possa nos responder essa questão. – murmurou Draco.

- E posso! – exclamou Rony nervosamente. – Quem sabe, alguém que todos pensam estar morto? Ou que foi o bruxo mais poderoso do mundo? Ou que seria como um pai para Harry!

Draco atordou-se ao sentir aquela informação sem sentido chegar a sua cabeça. Abriu a boca para uma resposta duvidosa, mas foi Neville quem falou primeiro.

- Dumbledore?

**

* * *

**

**P.S. - E então? O que vocês acharam? DEIXEM REVIEWS PELOAMOEDEMERLIN senão eu mato outro personagem brincadeirinha...**

**P.S.2 – Pequeno sumario do capitulo 4! Ele vai ser um pouco diferente, na verdade não vai ser bem um capitulo, vai ser apenas uma parte especial, contando o que aconteceu com Dumbledore, o provável traidor...mas não tirem conclusões precipitadas! Esperem o capitulo 4! Aya se achando a maioral so porque tem 4 reviews XD**


	4. Dumbledore

**N/A1**** – uebaaa GENTE ERRO!!! EU COLOQUEI CAPITULO 4 NO CAPITULO PASSADO, QUE EH O 3, SORRY....ESSE EH O 4 HUAUHAHUAHUA**

**N/A2**** – isso não eh realmente um capitulo sabe, eh como um especial pra dizer o que realmente ocorreu com o Dumbledore.....o capitulo 5 esta grande, pra compensar neh rs......agradecendo........a Claudia, q naum c importa q eu pare d conversar com ela na sala de aula pra escrever a fic e a TODOS q lêem ou jah leram....eu realmente não posso falar mto agora porque eu tenho que ir.........**

**DEIXEM REVIEWS!!!!! EH UMA ORDEM!!!!!!!!! XD ateh parece.........**

****

**Capitulo 4 – Dumbledore**   
  
Hermione despertou no St. Mungus, vestida em roupas brancas e limpas. Sentou-se e reparou que seus braços e sua cabeça estavam enfaixados.

Cogitou a idéia de levantar-se, mas percebeu que ainda estava fraca; apesar de sentir-se bem alimentada. Olhou para seu lado e viu que era alimentada por um soro mágico.   
Uma porção de perguntas surgiram em sua mente e ela indagou-se há quanto tempo estaria dormindo ali. Onde estavam seus filhos? E Tonks? E... para onde teriam levado o corpo de Harry?

Sentando-se na cama, Hermione olhou para a mesinha ao lado. Uma varinha estava sobre ela; também havia uma carta. Ela reconheceu no mesmo momento a varinha de Harry .

_Hermione__, __  
A varinha deveria ter sido quebrada após a morte de Harry Potter, mas achei melhor entregá-la a você. Não deixe que saibam que a varinha pertenceu a ele.   
Eu e minha equipe agora vamos sair em busca de Dumbledore, em Lótus. Não saía do hospital sem deixar notícias, quero estar a par de tudo.   
Cuidado com Clinf. Jr. Não acho que ele seja uma ameaça, mas ele é muito intrometido e pode tentar bisbilhotar, coisa que não queremos que aconteça.   
Ninfadora Tonks_

- É mesmo... por que Dumbledore não apareceu ainda?

Nos últimos tempos, Dumbledore morava no norte da Inglaterra, em um vilarejo pequeno e florido que sequer tinha nome, mas era chamado carinhosamente de Lótus por causa dessas flores, que eram a maioria no local. O ex-diretor de Hogwarts fora para lá passar os anos de sua velhice, quando finalmente deixou-se convencer que já era mesmo hora de deixar o trabalho para as "crianças" que, na verdade, já eram bem crescidas, mas que para ele seriam sempre seus "alunos".

* * *

Devido ao "desaparecimento" de Dumbledore, todos chegaram a pensar q ele estava morto, porque apenas os amigos muito íntimos sabiam onde ele estava residindo. Há dez anos Dumbledore era o Fiel do segredo da casa dos Potter. O velho bruxo até sugerira que outra pessoa assumisse o cargo, mas Harry não aceitara; queria que Dumbledore fizesse isso; confiava nele, o considerava como um pai e duvidava que algo pudesse abalar o velho amigo. Dumbledore ainda era como uma imagem do invencível para todos, nada que ele fizesse tiraria isso na cabeça daqueles que conheceram um dos melhores diretores que Hogwarts já teve. Escondido como estava, ele não representaria perigo em ser o fiel e por isso aceitou o pedido.

Mas tudo mudara naquela manhã. Dumbledore não era mais invencível e o Feitiço Fidelius fora violado, apesar de não haver traição naquele coração sábio.

Dumbledore estava em sua casa com Fawkes (que ainda estava pequena e frágil, pois acabara de renascer), lendo um livro que ganhara de "Olho Tonto" Moddy havia muito tempo. Nada o faria imaginar que, naquele dia, Voldemort viria a sua casa com a única intenção de fazê-lo revelar o segredo, mesmo com Dumbledore insistindo que nunca faria nada para prejudicar Harry Potter, principalmente se fosse a favor do Lord das Trevas.

Voldemort chegara à casa de Dumbledore preparado. Antes de agir, calculara cada movimento. Sabia, graças ao espião que mantinha perto de Potter, que Fawkes estaria quase incapacitada. Mesmo acompanhado de dez Comensais da Morte, não intimidou Dumbledore, que ergueu-se com sua varinha, ainda com parte daquela aura que amedrontava Voldemort desde que era um garoto de onze anos entrando pelas portas de Hogwarts.

Mas Voldemort também mudara. Sabia que o maior trunfo de Dumbledore, além de sua força, era suas palavras. Por isso ele usaria as palavras de Dumbledore contra ele. Queria enlouquecer o velho, acabar com suas capacidades. Trouxera com ele uma mistura maquiavélica. (NOTA: touxera uma mistura maquiavélica? Que ser isso? Mim não compreender...)

Devagar como estava agora, Dumbledore não fora capaz de resistir sozinho aos Comensais da Morte, alguns na flor da idade, e logo foi amarrado por eles. Dumbledore ainda resistir; não queria falar. Preferia morrer a falar.

Voldemort se aproximou de Dumbledore e lançou-lhe a Maldição Cruciatus, que vinda do Lorde podia ser muitas vezes mais dolorosa. Mesmo em meio à dor, Dumbledore se perguntava se Tom ainda acreditava que poderia arrancar algo dele com uma "simples" tortura...

Voldemort não parecia pensar assim, mas sabia que uma poderosa Maldição Cruciatus enlouquecia até bruxos poderosos; já vira isso acontecer com os Longbottom. Mas o objetivo não era lançar somente uma Cruciatus em Dumbledore.

Um outro comensal, já sabendo o que o Lord queria, aproximou-se de Dumbledore, que ainda estava sendo torturado, e o atingiu com a Maldição Imperius.

"Diga quem é o Fiel do Segredo...", era o que Dumbledore podia ouvir em sua mente enquanto tudo começava a se confundir em sua cabeça. Como em uma roda de ritual, os Comensais fizeram um círculo em volta dele e cada um se pôs a lançar uma série de maldições nele. Dumbledore não conseguia mais entender o que gritava; a dor era imensa, invadia seus ossos, atravessava sua alma.

"Diga quem é o Fiel do Segredo..."

O velho já não conseguia mais distinguir o que era real e o que eram apenas seus pensamentos, ele só conseguia tentar resistir.

"Não diga a eles, não diga a eles, eles nunca os encontraram, eu nunca deixarei, nunca direi, jamais contarei...".

Porém, o pobre velho já não tinha mais consciência do que falava, a dor era tão grande, perfurava suas idéias...

Voldemort pôde compreender porque Dumbledore era o Fiel. Mesmo sem ter idéia do que falava, Dumbledore continuava sendo fiel e resistindo... ainda. O faria falar.

Um dos comensais, que não se incluíra à roda de sadismo, se aproximou tirando da capa um vidrinho. O que estava escrito no vidrinho Dumbledore não conseguiu ver, ele já não conseguia ver mais nada em meio à tudo aquilo...

Então o Comensal, após trocar um olhar com o Lord das Trevas, se aproximou do velho e abriu sua boca... Dumbledore não tinha idéia do que estava acontecendo... sentiu apenas algo correr por sua garganta, não se atreveu a pensar no que era, tudo o conseguia dizer era "não conte, não diga a ninguém, não os entregue..."

Mas a cabeça de Dumbledore começara a rodar, tudo fluiu, pareciam estar saíndo informações, sentimentos e acontecimentos de cada um dos poros de seu corpo, seu estômago formigava, seus olhos já não enxergavam mais nada e ele já não sabia o falava, sentia, tocava ou em que mundo vivia.

O "invencível" então traiu os Potter, sem ter idéia de que fizera isso, estava em outro mundo, outra realidade, eram outros sentidos, outras cores... mas Voldemort não o matou depois daquilo.

- Dumbledore me disse uma vez que eu ainda sentiria algo pior do que a morte... – Voldemort disse aos comensais, após arrancar tudo o que precisava do velho insano a sua frente.

"Espero que ele esteja sentindo isso agora... vou deixá-lo viver, dessa maneira..." continuou o Lord, com sadismo. "adeus, professor..."

**PS 1 – REVIEWS!!!!!!!!**

**PS 2 – REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**PS 3 – No capitulo 5, novas decisões...Hermione finalmente decide agir!!!!**

**GENTE, ENTREM NO FORUM CALDEIRAO FURADO **

**BJIM**

**AYA ******


	5. Desisoes de Quem Perdeu Tudo

**N/A1 - Jesse querida, que confusao pra betar essa vez einh? que coisa XD... **

**N/A2 - Im so sorry pelo atraso desse capitulo...eu realmente nao posso me demorar agora...mas obrigada a TODOS q estao lendo a fic, seja aqui ou no BD esse capitulo foi o meu maior, deu 11 paginas no Word, entao comentem se gostarem ok?**

* * *

**Capitulo 5 – Decisões de quem perdeu tudo**

Um pouco depois de despertar, Hermione ouviu passos apressados pelo corredor atrás da porta. Várias pessoas pareciam estar discutindo. Vozes conhecidas, que ela não se esforçou para distigüi-las; as pessoas logo entraram no quarto onde estava.

– Hermione! – exclamaram Rony e Gina, correndo para a borda da cama dela, seguidos por Neville. Draco entrou e ficou parado ao pé da cama, enquanto Luna olhava Hermione com distração.

Rony abraçou a amiga, que retribuiu o abraço com fragilidade.

– Como você está? – ele perguntou, carinhoso.

– É óbvio como ela deve estar, Weasley. – ironizou Draco. – Planando de alegria...

Gina lançou um olhar de censura ao marido e virou-se para Hermione com compaixão.

– Seus filhos estão em segurança Mione, na minha casa. Eu não contei nada a eles ainda, – a ruiva hesitou, não sabia se Hermione queria falar de Harry no momento. – Achei que você deveria decidir a hora certa.

– Obrigada, Gina, – a morena sorriu fracamente em resposta, pensando com um certo ânimo em Mad, Chloe e Jake...e o pobre Mad era apenas um bebê... Ela expulsou esses pensamentos de sua mente e repentinamente lembrou-se de alguém. – Onde está Dumbledore?

O silêncio no quarto foi inevitável diante da menção do velho mago. Neville passou as mãos pelos cabelos e aproximou-se.

– Você dormiu por mais que dezessete horas, Mione, – ele disse, cuidadosamente. – Nesse meio tempo, a equipe de busca que a resgatou partiu à procura de Dumbledore, depois que Rony sugeriu que ele fosse o Fiel do Segredo de sua casa...

– Mas por que você contou, Rony? – indagou Hermione para o melhor amigo. – A não ser que fosse necessário... – seus olhos arregalaram-se de horror e de repente seu coração batia tão forte que ela podia escutar seus baques.

"O que aconteceu? Onde estão eles? Onde estão meus filhos?"

– Mione. – tentou dizer Gina, tranqüilizadora – sua casa foi atacada mas...

– O QUÊ? – berrou Hermione, levantando-se com dificuldade da cama – ONDE ESTÃO MEUS FILHOS? QUERO VÊ-LOS AGORA! – sua respiração ofegava mas ela mantinha-se firme: a vaga idéia de que seus filhos poderiam estar correndo perigo parecia ter revigorado suas forças; ela pegou a varinha de Harry sobre a escrivaninha com a intenção de matar, ferir, maltratar e amaldiçoar qualquer um que ousasse tirar o que lhe restara...

– Hermione! - Neville e Rony a fizeram voltar para a cama e Neville segurou os ombros da amiga por quem fora apaixonado na adolescência e disse: – Escute, sim? Seus filhos estão em segurança, estão com Gina, como já dissemos. Sua casa foi atacada por Comensais da Morte, mas nada aconteceu; ela apenas está interditada, você tem que arranjar outro local pra ficar. Explico melhor depois, mas primeiro ouça o que Malfoy tem a dizer.

Rony parecia não estar nada satisfeito por Draco e Neville estarem coordenando a situação, mas mantinha-se calmo. Trocou um olhar cúmplice com Luna, que não pareceu ter dado muita importância e voltou a seus pensamentos "lunáticos", enquanto Draco se aproximava de Hermione.

– Então Dumbledore era realmente o Fiel do Segredo...

– Sim, claro - murmurou Hermione, balançando-se de nervosismo – mas Dumbledore não poderia...

– Em estado normal talvez ele não pudesse, – disse Draco, controlando-se para não deixar a voz fraquejar, talvez Hermione não agüentasse mais esse golpe. – mas sob algumas circunstâncias, talvez não houvesse alternativa...

– Circunstâncias? – vociferou Hermione com ódio – PARE DE FALAR COMIGO COMO SE EU FOSSE UMA CRIANÇA! FAÇA O FAVOR DE SER DIRETO! MEU MARIDO FOI ASSASSINADO, CREIO QUE MAIS NADA POSSA ME ASSUSTAR! – ela ainda estava com a varinha de Harry na mão e a apertou com força, foi quando a porta do quarto se abriu mais uma vez.

– Não acho conveniente que a Sra. Hermione Potter esteja armada, – disse Tedd Clinf Jr., ao entrar apressadamente no quarto e tirar a varinha de uma Hermione surpresa. – E acho ainda menos conveniente que os seus filhos permanecessem com os Malfoy, por isso,eu dei uma ordem provisória para que eles sejam levados à casa de Marieta Gorlois...

– VOCÊ O QUÊ? – dessa vez, Hermione desvencilhou-se de Rony e Neville e levantou-se, encarando Tedd bem de perto – ELES TÊM MÃE! VOCÊ NÃO TEM O DIREIT...LARGA A DROGA DA VARINHA DO MEU MARIDO!

– Você não tem mais marido, Sra. Potter, a senhora é _viúva,_ – disse Tedd levemente, com um ar gélido, – e a decisão do afastamento de seus filhos foi aprovada pela Primeira Corte. Olhe para você. Você não tem condições físicas – e muito menos mentais – para cuidar deles no momento.

Aquilo soou como uma pena de morte para Hermione e ela sentiu as pernas fraquejarem. Neville e Gina a ampararam, horrorizados com a decisão de Clinf Jr.

– Tedd, reconsidere essa decisão. – pediu Draco, tentando manter-se de cabeça fria – as crianças podem ficar comigo e Gin...

– Não, não podem Malfoy, isso se tornaria um assunto pessoal para você, – respondeu Tedd, olhando Hermione com um misto de pena e ironia. – Estas crianças com certeza estarão mais bem protegidas com Marieta, Você-Sabe-Quem está atrás delas e temos que descobrir o porquê. Enquanto isso, é bom que a Sra.Potter permaneça afastada, seus filhos já estão muito chocados, imagine quando souberem que tem um pai morto e uma mãe um pouco... insana. Temos como fazer alguma coisa, segundo o relato da Sra.Potter, o Lord deve estar fraco...

– Eu não dei relato algum – disse Hermione em tom de desafio.

– Enquanto dormia, deu. Estava DELIRANDO minha senhora, um fato que levou a Primeira Corte a considerar ainda mais meu pedido de afastamen...

– VOCÊ deve estar delirando! – indignou-se Gina, apontando para Tedd como se fosse um criminoso – não pode tirar os filhos da mãe!

– Já tirei. – murmurou Tedd, retirando-se da sala com a varinha de Harry Potter.

* * *

Chloe e Jake dormiram durante quase toda a noite em que ficaram na casa de Draco e Gina. Helen Malfoy queria muito saber o que acontecera, mas respeitava a vontade dos amigos, sabia que era algo muito sério e os observava com compaixão nos colchões conjurados, respirando tranqüilamente durante o sono.

Helen levantou-se da cama e foi até à cozinha: ela dormira demais, já eram mais de cinco da tarde, ela notou no relógio de parede. Foi até o quarto de seus pais, onde um berço fora conjurado para Mad, que brincava com um ursinho. Helen pegou o bebê no colo e se pôs a niná-lo. Logo depois ouviu passos atrás dela, então Jake apareceu no quarto e sentou-se ao lado dela, na cama de Draco e Gina.

– Você está bem? – perguntou Helen, bondosamente. – Está com fome? Papai deixou um bilhete, eles voltam daqui a pouco...

Jake esboçou um sorriso fraco e olhou para o irmãozinho, que puxava levemente mechas lisas dos cabelos de Helen. Tinha que falar com alguém...

– Helen. – disse ele finalmente, evitando encarar a amiga – estou com medo... do que pode acontecer.

Helen fez menção de falar algo, mas Jake a interrompeu.

– Deixe-me terminar... – ele passou a mão pelos cabelos castanhos e bagunçados. – O desaparecimento dos meus pais, o ataque à minha casa...sem contar que Chloe e eu usamos magia fora da escola, minha casa deve estar cheia de cartas do Ministério. Tudo aconteceu de uma vez, mas há algo que me preocupa tanto quanto isso. Você sabe o que acontece quando uma pessoa lança uma Maldição Imperdoável em outra pessoa?

– Sei, claro. – ela respondeu, sem compreender aonde o amigo queria chegar – Crime inafiançável, pena máxima em Azkaban.

Ele mordeu os lábios da mesma forma que sua mãe costumava fazer e encostou o rosto aos joelhos. Helen perguntou, cuidadosa:

– Por que Jake? Alguém...você...?

– Eu não, – o moreno deixou a voz fraquejar. – Chloe.

– Chloe? – Helen arregalou os olhos e Mad olhou do irmão para a loirinha como se procurasse entender algo – como...quando?

– Lembra que eu falei sobre a nossa luta contra os Comensais lá em casa? Houve um momento em que Chloe lançou um feitiço em uma Comensal... foi uma voz diferente da dela, mais segura, como se duas pessoas estivessem falando... então eu vi uma luz, parecia uma fusão das cores azul e verde e a palavra que ela disse foi... Avada Kedavra.

Helen apenas continuou a contemplar Jake com interesse, e parecia estar analisando aquela situação.

– Mas a mulher... morreu? – ela perguntou baixinho.

– Imagino que não, seu pai teria nos dito. – ele virou os olhos, irritados pelas lágrimas contidas – Chloe ainda é nova, não poderia ter lançado uma maldição forte o suficiente para matar e ela nunca fez isso antes. Mas do mesmo jeito, ela lançou. Se alguém descobrir, ela vai para Azkaban...

– Mas ninguém vai saber, – assegurou Helen, passando as mãos pelos cabelos do amigo. – Se a mulher não morreu...

– Não sei não, Helen, não estou tranqüilo. – ele sentiu-se mais confortável com o carinho da garota. – Se algo acontecer a Chloe...

TRIM...TRIM...TRIM...

– O sino está tocando, – surpreendeu-se Helen, – Mas mamãe disse para não abrirmos as portas para ninguém...

Jake levantou-se e foi para a sala.

– Coloque Madley no quarto e vá acordar Chloe, – ele disse firmemente, tirando sua varinha do bolso, – eu vou olhar pela janela do sótão – e subiu as escadas.

Entrou no sótão;havia uma única janela visível, de onde as corujas entravam e saíam. Jake já estivera ali várias vezes e sabia da existência de uma outra janela secreta, que era usada para ver quem estava à porta. Afinal, Draco Malfoy era um auror, assim como seu pai, ele lembrou com carinho.

Pegou na parede à esquerda de uma grande gaiola de corujas e se pôs a tatear até encontrar uma palhinha solta, que puxou e fez a janela aparecer. Colocou a cabeça para fora e viu quem estava à porta. A colega de trabalho de seu pai e Draco: a Srta. Marieta Gorlois.

Uma das únicas pessoas que sabia aonde era a casa, de qualquer forma. Ele desceu as escadas e encontrou Helen junto com uma Chloe ainda sonolenta e de pijama e, com elas, dirigiu-se para abrir a porta.

Marieta entrou na casa apressadamente, como se fosse convidada. Sentou-se no sofá grande e olhou os adolescentes como se esperasse alguma coisa.

– O que deseja, Srta. Gorlois? – perguntou Helen tentando ser educada, mas claramente chateada. – Meus pais não estão em casa.

– Helen, querida, como vai? – a Auror sorriu falsamente, – sei que seus pais não estão aqui, meu assunto é com eles. – e olhou para os gêmeos Potter.

– O quê? – Chloe bocejou, esfregando os olhos – conosco? Alguma notícia de papai e mamãe?

– Ah, sim, tenho sim, – ela fingiu um olhar triste, – acho melhor vocês se sentarem, queridos. Helen, você poderia fazer um chá para mim?

– Não! – respondeu Helen, sentando-se junto com Chloe e Jake no sofá. – Eu também quero saber dos meus padrinhos.

Marieta olhou com desgosto para Helen, então sorriu para Chloe e Jake.

– A mãe de vocês foi encontrada, – ela disse, jogando os cabelos para trás. – em Little Hangleton, gravemente ferida.

– O QUÊ? – disse Chloe, parecendo acordar de verdade – Por Merlin, o que a minha mãe estava fazendo tão longe? – ela segurou a mão de Jake, que continuou:

– Mas ela está bem, não está?

– Bem, comparada ao estado do seu pai, ela está maravilhosa...

– Encontraram papai também? – Jake não percebeu que falava mais alto. – O... que você está querendo dizer?

– Oh,Draco não lhes contou... – ela esboçou uma expressão de horror. – Não fiquei tão surpresa que não soubessem de sua mãe, mas não saber de seu pai...

– O que houve? O que houve com papai? Quando vamos poder falar com eles? – Chloe levantou-se aflita. – Quando?

– Com a mãe de vocês, talvez quando ela recuperar a sanidade – Marieta sussurrou – e com o pai de vocês, só quando o destino resolver levar vocês para junto de...Merlin.

– Sanidade? Está chamando a minha mãe de louca? – Jake berrou, aproximando-se raivosamente de Marieta. – Olhe como você fala, perua, aonde você quer chegar?

– Eu só queria alerta-los, mas parece que vocês não recebem novidades muito bem, não é? Acho melhor vocês não gritarem comigo, sem mim, vocês não tem para onde ir...

– Nós temos casa! Nós temos pai, temos mãe... – disse Chloe, ao levantar-se para segurar um Jake muito irritado.

– Vocês tem uma mãe descontrolada e um pai morto – Marieta tornou a sussurrar – e a guarda de vocês está comigo, provisoriamente.

Jake deixou a varinha cair de sua mão e sentiu sua mente entorpecer. Começou a andar em direção a Marieta, sem empecilhos, porque Chloe já não o segurava, olhava aterrorizada para os próprios pés. Marieta levantou-se para sair do caminho de Jake, mas ele foi mais rápido e agarrou o pescoço da bruxa oriental com força.

– C-cala a boca, – ele disse, a voz tremendo. – Você não sabe de nada, você... – seus dedos se fechavam com força sobre o pescoço da pequena mulher, que tentava desvencilhar-se desesperadamente; o garoto era forte.

– Não, Jake! – berrou Helen, agarrando as mãos do amigo e livrando Marieta –Pára, pára!

– Deixe eu puni-la, deixe eu acabar com ela... – ele murmurava para si mesmo. – Essa mentirosa...

Marieta livrou-se e sacou a varinha.

– Venham comigo e eu provarei que o que estou dizendo, – ela massageava o pescoço. – Vocês terão que ficar comigo mesmo. Então?

Jake concordou com a cabeça e virou-se para Chloe.

– Vamos?

A garota parecia paralisada, olhava para os próprios pés e murmurava para si.

– Eu sonhei... eu vi isso...

– Não, Chloe, – murmurou Jake, – ela está mentindo.

– Meu pai está morto...

– Ela está mentindo.

– Nunca mais vou vê-lo...

– ELA ESTÁ MENTINDO! – ele sacudiu a irmã com aflição – É MENTIRA!

Chloe olhou desfocadamente pro irmão e confirmou com a cabeça.

– E Mad? – indagou Helen.

– Fique com ele, o busco mais tarde. – disse Marieta – Chloe e Jake Potter, vamos?

* * *

Depois que Tedd se foi, um silêncio pesaroso permaneceu no quarto de Hermione. Ninguém sabia o que dizer a ela, nenhum deles passara por tanta coisa ao mesmo tempo. Surpreendentemente, foi ela quem falou primeiro.

– Voldemort quer matar meus filhos, – ela murmurou. – Eu não vou deixar.

Os outros permaneceram calados, Hermione continuou.

"Quero falar com Dumbledore. Temos que reunir novamente a Ordem da Fênix. "

Mais silêncio. Draco fez menção de abrir a boca, mas nada disse, e Hermione tornou a falar.

"Onde está o corpo do meu marido?" ela perguntou friamente.

Aquela pergunta e tom de voz usado nela deixou todos eles surpresos, até que finalmente alguém falou:

– Está na seção de Criogenia Mágica. – disse Draco, baixinho. – Achei melhor conservar o corpo até que você decidisse o que fazer com ele. – ele hesitou um pouco e prosseguiu. – Quanto a reunir a Ordem, cuidado. Tedd conseguiu a exclusividade do caso. Ninguém que não seja de sua equipe pode se envolver.

– E isso será um empecilho para você, Malfoy? – ela o olhou com desafio.

– De maneira alguma. – o loiro respondeu no mesmo tom. – Gina?

– Podem contar comigo.

– Estou aqui para qualquer coisa. – disse Neville.

– Nem preciso dizer que estou nessa. – murmurou Rony.

– Se Rony está... – Luna deu de ombros, – Eu também estou.

– Mas há algo que você precisa saber sobre Dumbledore, Mione – Draco lembrou. – Ele também foi atacado, – parou e decidiu dizer diretamente, eles realmente não tinham mais tempo. – O Lord das Trevas e seus Comensais não apenas o torturaram... eles acabaram com a sanidade dele.

– C-como? – Hermione estava decidida a manter-se firme dali pra frente, respirou e continuou – como isso aconteceu?

– Uma combinação tenebrosa de Imperius, Cruciatus e Veritasserum em alguém que não podia se defender. – disse Rony, enfatizando cada palavra – Como se já não tivéssemos muitas perdas...

– Espere. – Hermione levantou-se novamente, dessa vez bem devagar – Ele não pode falar? Não pode ouvir? Qual é a gravidad...

– Não há cura, Mione, – disse Gina, com lágrimas nos olhos. – Danificaram muito a mente dele, ele não distingue o real de seus sonhos, não sente mais o toque, vive no mundo dele. E nenhum medibruxo quer arriscar alguma operação mais séria, com medo de comprometê-lo mais ainda, com medo de que ele morra.

Hermione foi até a janela e olhou desfocadamente o jardim existente no meio do St. Mungus, para os passeios dos doentes. O destino estava impondo esse duro golpe na vida dela, mas isso não a faria desistir. Sentia que podia modificar tudo. Não lhe tirariam seus filhos. Não lhe tirariam Dumbledore. E, sobretudo, não lhe tirariam Harry. Ela encontraria uma reversão para tudo. Reversão. A Reversão da profecia da qual falara Harry durante a lembrança... ela tinha que descobrir como fazer aquilo, qualquer forma que pudesse usar para acabar com o causador de todos os seus problemas, ela usaria.

Virou-se para os colegas:

– Gina, você conhece todos os antigos e novos integrantes da Ordem, pessoas de confiança. Contate todos, inclusive Snape, para uma reunião às oito e meia.

A ruiva fez que sim com a cabeça, beijou o marido e saiu do quarto.

– Draco, quero que busque todas as informações possíveis sobre o ataque a minha casa e traga aqui, por volta das oito da noite, já estarei pronta para ir embora.

Draco deu as costas e saiu.

– Neville, preciso que você ache entre os livros da biblioteca de Hogwarts um livro grande, escuro, com um desenho borrado na capa, talvez de um dragão, e que tenha apenas a metade da página 492. – Hermione tornou a pensar em como tivera acesso a aquela lembrança, se não era dela. – Está na seção proibida.

Neville também se foi, após dar um abraço em Hermione.

– Rony e Luna, podem ir ao Largo Grimmauld? Preciso da casa de Sirius para esta noite, podem arrumá-la para mim? – Rony e Luna concordaram e se dirigiram à porta, mas Rony parou para perguntar.

– E você, Mione? O que vai fazer enquanto isso?

- Eu vou pesquisar um pouco, – ela disse, e o ruivo e sua namorada saíram do quarto.

Hermione foi até o armário e encontrou suas roupas reparadas e limpas, junto com sua varinha. Começou a lembrar-se passo a passo como foi a luta entre Harry e Voldemort até o momento em que ela desmaiara. Era doloroso, mas queria o máximo de informações de Voldemort que pudesse conseguir.

* * *

Chloe e Jake entraram em uma sala do St. Mungus denominada "Centro de Criogenia Mágica", acompanhados de Marieta Gorlois. Era um lugar grande e escuro, cheio de cápsulas que pareciam ser de plástico mas, que ao serem analisadas mais de perto, revelavam serem feitas por magia. O ambiente era frio, e a luz azulada dentro das cápsulas indicava que lá dentro era ainda mais gélido. Chloe aproximou-se de uma delas e viu uma mulher visivelmente congelada, mas Marieta a chamou e a garota seguiu em frente com a Auror e o irmão.

Andaram por todo o corredor até chegarem a uma das últimas cápsulas, numerada como 57. Marieta parou e olhou para os adolescentes, desafiadora.

– Olhem.

Os gêmeos esticaram o pescoço para a cápsula. Lá dentro, jazia um corpo de um homem alto, magro, de cabelos negros e espalhados, com uma expressão ligeiramente surpresa. Os irmãos encararam o corpo, horrorizados, mas antes que pudessem começar qualquer tipo de lamentação, suas mentes foram transportadas para outro lugar, de repente a sala parecia iluminada e eles não viam Marieta ali. Viraram-se para procurá-la e deram de cara com seu pai.

Um Harry Potter transparente e gélido estava em pé na frente deles. Os dois o observaram boquiabertos, então Harry sorriu para eles, de um modo triste e distante.

– P-pai... – murmurou Jake, tremendo – eu sabia... sabia que não estava...

– Estou, Jake. – disse Harry com uma voz meio rouca e sua expressão tornou-se infeliz – estou morto, é verdade... não, não chore, querida... – ele disse, com compaixão, ao ver os olhos grandes e verdes da filha encherem-se de lágrimas – vocês não podem deixar-se abalar por isso... não com tudo o que está acontecendo. Tenho uma tarefa para vocês dois.

Os gêmeos se entreolharam e depois viraram para Harry, confusos.

– Tarefa? – murmurou Chloe.

– Isso mesmo. Preciso que voltem à nossa casa e entrem debaixo da minha cama. Murmurem "_Abellana_" e um caixa aparecerá.

– E para que serve essa caixa? – indagou Chloe.

– É dentro dela que estão minhas pesquisas e estudos sobre um modo de acabar com Voldemort, guardei lá caso eu não conseguisse... – Harry suspirou, e seus filhos notaram que era muito estranho vê-lo suspirar, ele parecia um _fantasma._ – São pequenos avanços, é como um ponto de partida de vocês, já que nunca tive muito tempo para concluir a pesquisa...

– E porque você não pede para mamãe fazer isso? – perguntou Jake, achando tudo aquilo muito estranho. – Não vamos pode voltar para casa, estamos sob vigia da Gorlois.

– Com Marieta? – Harry surpreendeu-se, então continuou, lembrando que lhe sobrava pouca energia e portanto, pouco tempo para manter-se visível – de qualquer forma, tem que ser vocês... encantei a caixa para que só alguém com meu sangue possa abri-la. Depois de encontrar a caixa, entreguem o que tem dentro para a sua mãe ou para Dumbledore. Agora tenho que ir. Tomem cuidado, não confiem em qualquer pessoa.

– Ok... – murmurou Chloe, lamentando que o encontro acabasse, – pai... como você pode aparecer para nos? Você se tornou um fantasma?

– Mas fantasmas podem se manter visíveis o tempo todo... – comentou Jake.

– Eu não sou um fantasma – Harry disse, ligeiramente confuso – como posso dizer... fantasmas são aqueles que ficam porque tem medo da morte, mas eu não tenho medo... de modo que deveria ter ido, mas minha mente me prende aqui. Sou uma espécie de espírito inconformado... talvez quando eu acabar o que tenho que fazer aqui, eu vá embora...

– Vamos nos ver de novo? – Chloe e Jake perguntaram em uníssono.

– Suponho que sim, – sorriu Harry, passando a seus filhos um certo conforto. – Se vocês me prometerem que terão coragem acima de tudo...

– Pai... – murmurou Chloe, e os gêmeos viram Harry desaparecer e suas mentes voltarem para a escura sala do centro de Criogenia. Marieta Gorlois estava ali, olhando para a cápsula onde estava o corpo de Harry, exatamente como estava quando eles íram então que, para Marieta, apenas um ou dois segundos haviam se passado.

– Então? – Marieta sorriu, malvada – acreditam em mim agora?

Jake e Chloe se entreolharam, depois encararam a mulher de traços orientais.

– De jeito algum – murmurou Jake, segurando a mão da irmã, que sorriu para ele – Ele está mais vivo do que você imagina.

* * *

**PS. provavelmente o capitulo 6 vai demorar a sair... tenho q estudar porque o PAS esta chegando e nao sei se vou ter o mesmo tempo disponivel...Bye bye **


	6. Alguns Acontecimentos e Um Quadro

**N/A:** Primeiro, agradecendo a todos que leram a minha primeira SongFic, "Nemo, my name forever more...". Eu fiquei muito feliz com as reviews...

Eu avisei que ia este capitulo ia demorar... sorry, demorou mesmo, mais de duas semanas... e ainda tive um bloqueio idiota, sem contar os furos que eu fiz no capitulo, mas disso a Jesse me salvou o/... de qualquer forma, espero que gostem desse capitulo... ele não estah muito bom mas começa a dar a entender algumas coisas... beijinhos e não se esqueçam das reviews!!

* * *

**C****apitulo 6 – Alguns Acontecimentos e Um Quadro**

Butters. Era o lugar perfeito se você queria trabalhar sem ser incomodado. Seus habitantes, em sua maioria, saíam para trabalhar bem cedo e retornavam tarde da noite. As crianças raramente poderiam sair, por causa do "movimento" que havia desde que homens e mulheres vestidos com capas negras e capuzes passaram a freqüentar a cidadezinha.

O líder desses assustadores homens estava em uma antiga casa perto do laguinho do vilarejo, lugar que antes era freqüentado por drogados e adolescentes arruaceiros. Ele reparara uma mesa e uma estante que estavam abandonadas ali e nelas colocara muitos papéis e livros grossos. Costumava a passar o dia ali, lendo, relendo, planejando...

Não gostava do sol. Nas madrugadas, saía para se "divertir" com seus subordinados, enquanto colhia informações e pensava mais claramente em como agir. O Lorde das Trevas era mais vivo à noite.

Naquele dia, porém, ele nada pesquisou: estava muito fraco e cansado depois de ter assassinado Harry Potter. Porém, sabia que ainda não terminara: teria que matar os filhos de seu inimigo, caso quisesse evitar uma possível Reversão da profecia. Mesmo que seu espião tivesse garantido que os Potter nada sabiam da possibilidade de Reversão, Voldemort não se tranqüilizaria enquanto não exterminasse os Potter.

Seus subalternos estavam empenhados em encontrar mais informações sobre a Reversão. Parecia haver poucos livros falando sobre o assunto e menos ainda com informações completas.

Os Comensais encontraram um, de capa negra e grande, na biblioteca de Hogwarts, com a ajuda do espião. A página sobre o assunto estava rasgada ao meio e conseguiram ler outra parte da mensagem somente quando invadiram a casa de Dumbledore. Ao pedaço de papel, estava reunido a uma carta: Dumbledore pretendia enviá-la a Harry no mesmo dia em que foi atacado.

A página encontrada, entretanto, ainda estava incompleta:

_...Uma pessoa que possuir o mesmo sangue da pessoa envolvida na profecia. Profecias mais sérias, como as de morte, costumam ter um controle de tempo: a Reversão só pode ser realizada dentro do período pré-determinado, que é geralmente marcado por algum aspecto importante da profecia em questão, como uma marca ou uma palavra. Por último, é necessário..._

Então o papel, ironicamente (ou propositalmente, ninguém poderia afirmar), rasgava-se outra vez.

Os gêmeos Potter já haviam provado ao terem derrotado Goyle, Parkinson e Huos, que não deveriam ser subestimados.

De uma coisa, pelo menos, Voldemort tinha certeza: os "pirralhos" não teriam todo o tempo do mundo para agir, algo estava cronometrando tudo. Seus subordinados descobririam o quê.

* * *

Hermione saiu da ala em que estava no St. Mungus, diretamente para a seção de Danos Irrecuperáveis; queria ver Dumbledore.

Entrou silenciosamente no quarto e quase caiu para trás ao ver quem estava ao pé da cama do diretor, surpreendendo-se em notar como aquele homem ainda lhe causava um frio desagradável na barriga, como nos tempos de escola.

- Boa tarde, Sra. Potter, – murmurou Snape, encarando Hermione com um olhar avaliador. – Estou surpreso que já tenha sido liberada.

- Boa tarde, prof ssore estavaessor... Snape, – ela respondeu, virando-se para Dumbledore, que dormia levemente. – Como ele está?

Snape não respondeu, apenas entregou a Hermione uma prancheta, que ela leu com curiosidade.

_Alvo Dumbledore:_

_Vítima de ataques contínuos de Maldições Imperius e Cruciatus, iniciados às 11:53 da manhã do dia 15/07/2015, seguidos pela ingestão de 50ml de Veristaserum._

_Conseqüências: Mente confusa entre realidade e fantasia, entre o tempo passado e presente, dificuldade de percepção de tato. Operações não recomendadas devido à fragilidade da mente em questão. Doses de soro 10 vezes ao dia até que o paciente esteja apto a se alimentar normalmente._

- Eles tentaram de tudo, – disse Snape, ao notar que Hermione terminara de ler. – Fizeram o possível, mas ele está pior. Existe uma série de cirurgias que poderiam ser arriscadas, mas não há parente conhecido de Dumbledore que pudesse autorizá-las e os medi-bruxos, legalmente, não podem assumir essa decisão.

- Entendo, – disse Hermione, devolvendo a prancheta a Snape. – Mas eu não vou desistir. Sou medibruxa, Snape. Eu vou curá-lo.

Snape deu uma risada fria e Hermione sentiu a infelicidade nela. Snape fora, com certeza, uma das pessoas mais fiéis a Dumbledore; disso a ela não tinha a menor dúvida. Apesar disso, ela sentiu raiva. Certamente Snape também acreditava que, depois de tudo que passara, ela enlouquecera.

Antes que pudesse retrucar, Dumbledore começou a se mexer e abriu os olhos. Snape e Hermione voltaram sua atenção ao velho mago, que encarou Hermione e murmurou:

- Fawkes? Fawkes, pobrezinha... sempre nascendo e renascendo das cinzas... tão pequena agora, ainda sem suas penas vermelhas e reluzentes... – pegou no braço de Hermione com os olhos lacrimejantes. – Sequer pode voar, Fawkes, querida...

"É mesmo. Fawkes poderia ter-nos avisado. Fawkes poderia... ou não poderia?" Pensava Hermione. E então, ela encarou Snape e viu que ele parecia estar pensando o mesmo que ela.

- O Lord das Trevas conhece a fênix de Dumbledore, – sibilou Snape, enquanto Hermione falava baixinho com Dumbledore, tentando acalmá-lo. – Não atacaria se soubesse que ela não estaria incapaz.

- Toda a Inglaterra pensava que ele estava morto, – disse Hermione, petrificada. – Só as pessoas mais próximas sabiam que ele morava em Lótus... só as pessoas mais próximas saberiam que ontem Fawkes acabara de renascer e não poderia ajudar...

- Quem possui álibi?

- L-lupin... Ele não visita Dumbledore há quase um ano, estava doente. Tonks, que só se comunicava com Dumbledore por carta para não atrair atenção, logo não saberia nada sobre Fawkes, saberia?

- Pouco provável. Prossiga.

- Draco... Ele só visitou Dumbledore umas duas vezes;a última, há mais de um ano. Na ocasião, Fawkes estava fora... Acho que ele nem sabe que Fawkes existe.

- Certo, eu achava que Malfoy era mesmo improvável. E os outros?

Hermione sentiu-se pressionada, ao ter que pensar em qual de seus amigos poderia ter auxiliado Voldemort a torturar Dumbledore, e conseqüentemente forçá-lo a dizer onde poderiam procurar Jake, Chloe e Mad para matá-los.

- Não sei... não sei onde Rony, Gina, Luna ou Neville estavam...

- Ninguém sabe.

Ao ver Snape acusando abertamente seus amigos, Hermione teve uma imensa vontade de acusá-lo também: que álibi teria ele? Porém, no instante seguinte, percebeu como essa idéia era idiota. Snape já tivera muitas chances de trair Dumbledore. Não seria aos seus quase sessenta anos que ele faria isso ou, pelo menos, assim esperava ela.

- Certo. Mais alguém que visitava Dumbledore? – perguntou Snape, andando de um lado para o outro na sala, observando com indiferença Lockhart do outro lado do quarto, que assinava alguns cartazes com furor.

- Moody.

- Moody foi encontrado morto, há sete horas, na estrada Bolvanir...

-...que leva a Lótus, – completou Hermione. – Então ele sabia...

- O traidor deixou algum rastro que só Moody percebeu, foi atrás e o assassinaram.

- Precisamos ir à casa de Moody!

- Tonks já está lá, – disse Draco, entrando no quarto com seu sobretudo nas mãos. – Por que saiu de seu quarto? Pensei que tivesse dito para eu vir buscá-la...

- Eu esqueci, – confessou Hermione, observando Draco cumprimentar Snape. – O que disse? Tonks está na casa de Moody?

- Está. Tedd não perdeu tempo, mandou Robie e Gulia para lá. Ele não queria Tonks no meio do caminho, mas é claro que ela foi, Gulia e Robie estão do nosso lado.

- Por que ele não quer Tonks lá? – indagou Hermione. – Você e ela são os melhores Aurores que Clinf Jr. tem agora que Harry está morto...

- Porque essa história está dando o que falar no Ministério e todos os holofotes estão virados para Tonks. Foi ela que encontrou você e Potter, foi ela que encontrou Dumbledore. É claro que ela não vai ficar parada. Ela acha que Moody foi assassinado porque sabia de alguma coisa...

- Ela está certa... – suspirou Hermione. - Vamos sair daqui e deixar os doentes em paz, Malfoy. Trouxe as anotações que lhe pedi?

- Claro.

- Então vamos todos para o Largo Grimmauld. Snape tem muito a lhe contar.

* * *

Quando Chloe e Jake chegaram à casa de Marieta Gorlois, a primeira impressão que tiveram foi que se tratava de um lugar cheio de frescuras. Era tudo muitíssimo arrumado, cor de rosa e com plumas espalhadas pelos moveis.... Os gêmeos haviam combinado de prestarem atenção a cada aspecto do local que pudesse ajudá-los a fugir, mas olhar para todo aquele brilho era algo extremamente chocante.

Havia um quarto preparado para eles: também cheio de plumas e frescuras. Marieta deixou bem claro que não queria ver nada sujo ou desarrumado e que eles deveriam limitar-se ao próprio quarto, exceto na hora das refeições. Mas Jake e Chloe eram filhos de Harry Potter e é claro que as regras eram feitas para serem quebradas, ainda mais se você estivesse na casa de Marieta Gorlois.

Marieta saiu para buscar Mad. Os gêmeos na mesma hora desceram as escadas, praticamente passando por cima com um Alohomorra apressado que desfez o feitiço que a oriental colocara na porta.

Descobriram que estavam mortos de fome, mas nos armários da cozinha não encontraram mais do que comidas dietéticas. Ainda tinham a esperança de que houvesse algum tipo de comida diferente, afinal, Marieta não serviria suas visitas com "aquilo". De modo que reviraram todos os armários, até encontrarem comidas no estilo fast food. Fizeram alguns sanduíches melados e beberam suco de abóbora bem gelado.

Agora era a hora de pesquisarem a casa (fazendo questão de passar as mãos engorduradas nos móveis) e o primeiro lugar ao qual se dirigiram foi o quarto de Gorlois. Este, porém, estava trancado com um feitiço mais elaborado e os gêmeos não o conseguiram abrir, mesmo depois de muitas tentativas.

Fracassados, os gêmeos sentaram-se no chão na frente da porta.

- Chloe, você sabe que o feitiço que lançou era uma Maldição... – Jake puxou assunto.

- Bem, isso me veio á cabeça... Acho que foi um Avada Kedavra. Mas... aquela voz não era minha... – ela respondeu e depois. com uma expressão de carinho: – Acho que foi... papai...

Jake a encarou surpreso.

- Mas mana... se tivesse sido o papai, a mulher teria morrido...

- Pense comigo, J., – Chloe suspirou. – Eu nunca teria a idéia de lançar um Avada Kedavra... e um quase fantasma não teria força para lançá-lo. Ele usou meu corpo para lançar o feitiço, para me salvar.

- Ele estava mesmo falando a verdade então... – sorriu Jake, – ele está mesmo conosco... acho que com papai aqui, até nós poderíamos matar Voldemort. – ele brincou, e num tom melancólico, acrescentou – Assim, quem sabe, ninguém mais teria que temer chegar em casa e encontrar a Marca Negra sobre el...

RINC...

A porta do quarto de Marieta se abrira.

Jake e Chloe trocaram um olhar e levantaram-se.

- Por que a porta...? – murmurou Jake.

- Acho que se abriu quando você disse "Marca Negra", – Chloe sussurrou, mordendo o lábio inferior. – vamos entrar?

- Ok.

Entraram no quarto escuro e murmuraram Lumus para que de suas varinhas emanasse uma luz que iluminasse o ambiente.

- Sabia que vamos ser expulsos de Hogwarts? – riu Jake. – Nunca fizemos tantos feitiços fora da escola... – então o quarto de Marieta tornou-se visível.

Havia uma cama grande de casal, com uma manta roxo - berrante e penas azuis;ao seu lado, um criado-mudo. Uma escrivaninha estava posta do outro lado, cheia de papéis e pastas do Departamento de Aurores Especiais. Chloe olhou algumas e murmurou:

- Estas pastas não podem sair do DAE. Apenas papai, Clinf. Jr e Tonks poderiam mexer nelas.

- E como é que você sabe? – indagou Jake, surpreso.

- Eu presto atenção a tudo quando vou ao DAE com papai, – disse Chloe com censura, observando as pastas. – Ao contrário de você, que só quer saber de conversar com Tonks sobre quadribol... Olhe! São dossiês de Comensais da Morte!

Jake espichou o pescoço e espiou as pastas negras. Processos, fichas pessoais e informações detalhadas sobre Comensais estavam ali. Jake abriu uma das pastas que tinha uma foto.

- É a comensal que você atacou. Pansy Parkinson... – ele leu o nome – Está sendo julgada pela Corte Especial... putz, praticamente pela Ministra, Susan Bones, em pessoa.

Chloe olhou pelo resto do quarto, enquanto Jake ainda lia os dossiês. Havia um guarda-roupa grande e um quadro grande perto do armário... ela quase deu um pulo quando o viu.

- Jake! Vem cá!

Jake empunhou a varinha quando ouviu o grito da irmã e aproximou-se correndo. Viu que ela olhava boquiaberta para uma foto grande pregada à parede.

Um quadro da Marca Negra.

- Acho que temos mais a descobrir sobre essa Marieta Gorlois do que pensávamos, – murmurou Jake.

* * *

Depois de sair do hospital, Gina foi para casa, na intenção de enviar corujas a antigos membros da Ordem de Fênix e a pessoas de confiança que pudessem fazer parte também. Não ficou muito surpresa quando uma irritadíssima Helen lhe contou aos berros que Marieta Gorlois levara Jake e Chloe e que Tedd aparecera para levar Mad.

- Acontece... – seguia explicando a loirinha Helen para a mãe, quando já estavam no Largo Grimmauld. – Gorlois disse que levaria os pobrezinhos da Chloe e do Jake para ver o corpo do tio Harry! Depois, Tedd apareceu e levou o Mad... disse que o levaria para a casa de Gorlois...

- Está tudo bem, Helen, – tranqüilizou-a Gina, ao entrarem em Grimmauld Place. – Eles ficarão bem... espero.

Ao entrar na casa que antes pertencera a Sirius Black e que era agora, por direito, de Hermione, Gina teve um sentimento nostálgico; lembrando-se do ano em que todos lá passaram o Natal, em companhia de um Sirius alegre e que cantava sem parar... por ironia do destino, foi naquele ano que Harry descobrira que deveria matar ou morrer...

Afastando esses pensamentos, Gina entrou na cozinha com Helen. As duas encontraram Rony e Luna conversando baixo e parecendo muito exaustos. A casa estava bem arrumada e Gina os parabenizou pelo trabalho.

- Obrigado, – disse Rony, passando as mãos pelos cabelos e trocando um olhar significativo com Luna. – E então? Avisou a todos, Gina?

- Ahan. – respondeu a ruiva exuberante, puxando uma cadeira e juntando-se ao casal, sinalizando para que Helen arrumasse o que fazer. – A maioria virá às oito horas, como Hermione pediu, outros avisaram que chegarão atrasados. Cho não pode vir porque tem um filho de quatro meses para cuidar, Moran não quer se envolver novamente e também... – ela hesitou, e os olhares de Luna e Rony se encontraram novamente. – Moody... ele foi encontrado morto em Bolvanir...

- Mas que trágico! – murmurou Luna, virando os olhos azuis e batendo os joelhos rapidamente. – Por Merlin, c-como isso aconteceu?

- Ele estava com uma perna quebrada, mas o feitiço usado foi o Avada Kedavra, – disse Gina, chorosa, e olhando para Helen, completou. – O que ainda está fazendo aqui? Isso não é assunto para criança!

- Desculpe, mamãe, – murmurou Helen, observando atentamente a reação exagerada de Luna. – Eu sinto muito, Srta. Lovegood. Ele era seu parente?

Luna olhou intrigada para Helen, enquanto Rony apertava disfarçadamente sua mão, e lançou a ela um olhar gelado.

- Não, ele não era, – respondeu Rony friamente, no lugar da namorada. – Mas era uma pessoa próxima, foi nosso professor.

- Hum, – murmurou Helen, olhando para a mãe, que não parecia notar a estranheza da cena. – Ok... com licença, – então retirou-se da cozinha e subiu as escadas.

* * *

Quando Hermione, Draco e Snape chegaram ao Largo Grimmauld, algumas pessoas já estavam presentes, inclusive Lupin, que correu para abraçar Hermione e perguntar se ela precisava de alguma coisa. Hermione passou longos quinze minutos conversando com o antigo professor, que parecia muitíssimo abatido pois a lua cheia estava perto e ele ainda estava chocado com a morte de Harry.

- E os garotos, Hermione? – perguntou Lupin, depois que a morena explicou-lhe toda a situação. – Eles estão bem?

- Estão, – respondeu Hermione, mais para ela mesmo do que para Lupin. – É bom que eles estejam longe agora... as coisas podem se tornar arriscadas. Vamos, tem mais gente chegando.

As pessoas começavam a chegar na sede da Ordem.

Quim Shacklebolt e sua filha, aurora recém-formada, Lisa foram os primeiros, seguidos por Emelina Vance, Gui Weasley e sua esposa Fleur Delacour, Fred e Jorge Weasley, Dino Thomas, Ernie Macmillan e sua namorada Anna Abott, Yelena Lestern (colega de Harry na Escola de Aurores, e que agora trabalhava no Departamento de Mistérios), Elaine (mulher de Neville), Robie Count e Gulia Ocean. As pessoas que haviam recebido o chamado de Gina para aquela noite foram entrando pouco a pouco e se reunindo na sala de jantar. Draco já estava lá conversando com Snape, combinando, como pedira Hermione, para que nada fosse dito sobre a Reversão da profecia. O traidor não deveria suspeitar que eles sabiam demais.

- Então? – disse Hermione baixinho, aproximando-se de Draco – Snape já lhe contou tudo?

- Com certeza.

- E o que você acha?

- Acho, como você, que existe um espião entre seus amiguinhos. Charuto?

- Aceito. – disse Hermione, perguntando-se porque diabos queria fumar e dirigindo-se à varanda, acompanhando o loiro – Você sabia que pode estar incluído nisso, Malfoy?

- Me poupe, Potter. Não sou seu amiguinho. Sou só um coitado obrigado a estar entre vocês por causa da Gina, – ele respondeu, acendendo ambos os charutos com a varinha. – Alem disso, eu estava armando para outra pessoa enquanto armavam para você e para o Potter.

- Quem? – indagou Hermione, surpresa, tragando um pouco e tossindo.

- Gorlois. – Draco deu de ombros, divertindo-se com a inexperiência de Hermione com o fumo - Não gosto daquela galinha que se acha mulher. Eu estava na sala dela impedindo que chegasse uma coruja. Ela estava doida por algum recado, não faço idéia do que seja, mas queimei as duas primeiras cartas... – ele deu um sorriso maldoso. – Ela se desesperou, começou a cacarejar, me lembrou mais do que nunca uma galinha...

Hermione riu, pela primeira vez depois do acontecido.

- Sabe... Harry também não gostava dela. – disse Hermione, agora tão inexpressiva que nem mesmo o dissimulado Draco pode decifrar sua face. – Vamos, vai começar a reunião.

* * *

**Agora, as respostas das reviews... **

**Jack:** que bom que você gostou do capitulo 5, ele realmente me deu muito trabalho... eu também odeio a Marieta, mas me diz o que você acha dela depois desse capitulo, einh?

**Ysa:** eu não sou cruel... as circunstancias me obrigam a fazer isso com os personagens XD... ta parecendo a Jesse, que implicou ate com a morte do Moody... continue mandando reviews, netinha!

**Fer Filhuska:** Coisinha que de mim nasceu, sem a sua paciência para me agüentar talvez esse capitulo nem tivesse saído ainda... te adoro!

**Lari:** obrigada continue lendo e mandando reviews!

**Adriana Black:** não, essa não eh a Marieta Edgecombe do livro... eu ate esqueci dela quando pensei na Gorlois, mas elas ate que se parecem, não? Ecaa XD...Jake e Chloe estão prestes a entrar no terceiro ano, eles estão nas férias de verão... continue lendo! Não eh so vc que odeia Marieta!

**Sara Lecter:** Poxa Sara, desculpa pelo seu trabalho! Pelo menos você gostou... você lê Cogitari Ancilla, não lê? Pois eh, a Jessé eh a minha beta... – caminhos se cruzam XD – eu vi voce nas reviews dela... Bom, eu tenho outros planos para o Tedd, continue lendo para ver!!

Bom, eh isso ai gente, ate o proximo capitulo, e eu pretendo contar umas coisinhas básicas nele... bom, não esta saindo muito pequeno... veremos XD...

_Beijinhos e não se esqueçam das reviews... afinal eu não tenho salário...=P_**__**


	7. Nota da Autora: Importante!

Nota da Autora

Queridas pessoinhas que lêem a minha fic:

Eu sinto muito, muito mesmo, por não poder atualizar a fic. É o seguinte: eu sou uma viciada em internet (como muitos por aqui, com certeza!), e certo dia meu PC pifou, por causa de uma ocilação de energia aqui no meu condomínio. Os danos não devem ter sido muito grandes, mas a minha avó disse que não teria dinheiro para consertá-lo naquele momento, apenas quando o pagamento saísse. Só que o pagamento dela já saiu duas vezes e ela nem se importou, e escutei ela dizendo para a minha tia que estava até melhor assim, porque agora eu não passava o dia inteiro na net.

De modo que estou sem a minha DSL querida, e no momento em que vos escrevo (nossa, como eu sou dramática!) estou na casa do meu pai, onde a internet é na linha telefônica e o Windows demora meia hora para abrir. Eu tinha escrito uma parte do cáp. 7 e poderia continuar a escrevê-la para _tentar_ postá-lo nesse fim de semana, mas o disquete travou (para vocês verem a minha sorte), então terei que escrever tudo de novo. Como eu havia dito a minha filhinha Fer (que deve estar achando que a abandonei no Msn, mas não é verdade! Foi por livre e espontânea pressão!), o capitulo 7 seria muito importante e um pouco grande, porque ia dar uma nova guinada na estoria e revelar algumas coisas, mas todo esse sufoco me desconcentrou e me desviou, então quando ele sair (e pode não ser tão cedo!), pode ser que ele não saia tão bom quanto eu gostaria... então tudo o que posso dizer é que sinto muito.

Muitos beijos pra vocês e obrigada...

_**Aya Nefertari**_


	8. Decisões do Ministério

_**Priori Incantatem**_

**Capítulo 7 – Decisões do Ministério**

Quando Tonks chegou ao Largo Grimmauld, Hermione achou que nada faltava para que se iniciasse a reunião.

Só quero lhe perguntar uma coisa, Hermione – disse Tonks, antes que elas se sentassem à mesa onde todos esperavam. – Onde está a varinha de Potter?

Clinf Jr. a pegou – disse a morena, estremecendo de raiva. – Pensou que era minha, disse que eu estava insana e não podia ficar armada… Tonks lembre-se: não deve comentar sobre a Reversão nem nossas suspeitas sobre a morte de Moody com ninguém.

Tonks fez que sim com a cabeça e ambas saíram da cozinha em direção à grande sala de jantar, onde estavam todos reunidos, inclusive Draco e Snape.

Obrigada por virem – disse Hermione com sinceridade. – Imagino que todos já saibam o que aconteceu. Harry está morto. – Ela parou e respirou, e todos na sala pareceram sentir sua tensão. – Dumbledore foi atacado…

Está em todos os jornais… – disse uma irritada Tonks. – Um absurdo! Estão pintando Harry como um heroizinho derrotado e Dumbledore como um louco qualquer… Pelo menos Susana Bones não quis esconder de ninguém que agora está tudo mais difícil, com a profecia tendo sido cumprida, mas com vantagem para Você-sabe-quem…

Todos olharam aterrorizados para Tonks, mas Hermione, em seu íntimo, agradeceu que ela tivesse dito tudo diretamente. Então Anna Abbott perguntou, assustada:

E o que exatamente dizia essa profecia?

Houve um pouco de silêncio e Yelena Lestern tirou da bolsa um objeto oval, que parecia ser de vidro, e escuro.

Para começar, vocês sabem o que é uma profecia? – ela perguntou.

Algumas cabeças fizeram que sim, outras que não e a maioria murmurava, parecendo estar em dúvida. Então Quim e Robie Count pediram silêncio e Yelena continuou:

Profecias são feitiços que ligam pessoas a determinados acontecimentos…

Feitiços? – indagou Dino Thomas. – Trelawney nunca falou sobre isso…

Trelawney nunca falou sobre algo importante – disse Hermione com convicção. – Continue, Yelena.

Esses feitiços acontecem de forma natural se uma carga de sentimentos muito grande pesar sobre alguém. No caso dessa profecia, as regras se aplicavam a duas pessoas que realmente tinham cargas sentimentais muito grandes em si, principalmente por parte de Voldemort, através de seus pais: Harry Potter e Neville Longbottom.

Houve um silêncio cúmplice na sala, então Draco deu um papel a Robie Count e este o leu:

_"Aquele com o poder de vencer o Lorde das Trevas se aproxima… nascido dos que o desafiaram três vezes, nascido ao terminar do sétimo mês... e o Lorde das Trevas o marcará como seu igual, mas ele terá um poder que o Lorde das Trevas desconhece... e um dos dois deverá morrer na mão do outro, pois nenhum poderá viver enquanto o outro sobreviver..."_

Dumbledore entregou este papel a mim, – disse o até então calado Snape – caso precisássemos dele novamente. Está bem claro. Um não poderá viver enquanto o outro sobreviver. Bem, ela foi cumprida. Voldemort matou Harry Potter. Porque Potter não soube controlar dentro de si o poder que o Lorde das Trevas desconhece… o amor. – Ele disse a última palavra com certa indiferença.

Hermione olhou surpresa para Snape. Ela não tinha idéia que ele ia falar sobre isso, e ela mesma nunca parara para pensar nessa parte da profecia. Olhou inquisitivamente para Draco, mas ele apenas fez sinal de "espere".

Pelo que eu e Yelena conseguimos deduzir, – Snape apontou para a mulher que segurava o objeto oval – Potter mostrou-se vulnerável a Voldemort no momento em que não confiou em si mesmo, em que preferiu estar em casa com sua mulher e filhos a estar salvando-os de um futuro pior. Preferia estar vivendo o amor a estar cuidando para que ele sempre sobrevivesse. Porém, sua mente se confundiu quando ele foi forçado a matar ou morrer quando Hermione Potter foi levada pelos Comensais da Morte até Little Hangleton.

Ninguém pareceu entender muito bem. A própria Hermione achava que Snape devia ter pirado de vez, desde que conhecera Yelena Lestern e começara a pesquisar ilegalmente o Departamento de Mistérios. Ela olhou com raiva para Snape. "Ele não tem o direito… não tem o direito de dizer que Harry errou, não tem…". Lupin pegou em seu ombro em sinal de apoio e murmurou em seu ouvido.

Encare isso como uma reunião de trabalho, Hermione. Lembre-se que Harry a amava. Isso deve bastar para você.

Mas não foi o que aconteceu! – disse Hermione, ligeiramente alterada. – Eu não fui levada por Comensais! Eu fui atrás de Harry quando soube que ele estava na casa que pertencera a Voldemort!

Houve um murmúrio amedrontado, mas curioso na mesa; coisas que ninguém nunca soubera estavam sendo reveladas.

Viu você sendo levada por Comensais da mesma maneira que viu Sirius sendo atacado por Voldemort no Departamento de Mistérios, 20 anos trás – retrucou Snape. – Potter caiu na mesma armadilha duas vezes.

E por que ele não poderia ter visto isso antes? Estou com Harry há 16 anos. Voldemort poderia ter feito isso há muito tempo!

Porque só agora a mente de Potter se acovardou, se confundiu, se esgotou. Algo que ele descobriu, problemas… não faço idéia do que possa ter abalado a mente de Potter. Mas ele se tornou vulnerável e vítima fácil para Voldemort.

Nesse momento, Hermione ia perguntar como Voldemort sabia tanto da mente de Harry se ele havia conseguido aprender Oclumência, mas o olhar que Snape lhe lançou a fez manter-se calada. Ele havia lido sua mente.

Posso perguntar uma coisa, mesmo achando que ninguém saberia me responder? – intrometeu-se Luna, olhando desfocadamente para o teto, imaginando alguma coisa. – Por que Você-sabe-quem matou Harry e deixou Hermione sobreviver?

Silêncio. Todas as cabeças voltaram-se para Hermione, mas ela também não tinha respostas.

Eu… não sei. Fui atingida por algum feitiço no meio das lutas e depois acordei quando tudo já havia terminado e Harry estava… morto.

Mais silêncio. Neville, Rony, Luna e Gina olhavam mais do que atentamente para Hermione. Rony soltou um muxoxo e cutucou Draco, que o xingou e tomou a palavra.

Bem, agora que todos já sabem as circunstâncias do acontecimento que nos preocupa, seria bom que pudéssemos confirmar quem realmente quer fazer alguma coisa. O Lorde das Trevas antes agia com cautela, mas agora que Potter está morto, a destruição será em massa. Mesmo que agora o Ministério seja regido por Bones, não devemos esperar ações mais sérias até que os danos já sejam profundos.

Sabemos quais são as conseqüências quando se espera demais. Devemos agir agora – disse Lupin, com firmeza, passando a palavra a Hermione.

Eu gostaria de saber – ela começou – quem está disposto a correr riscos. Todos aqui têm algo a zelar. Alguém que tenha um namorado, um consorte, filhos, amigos, alguém… Voldemort não vai poupar ninguém e…

Mas, pelo que vocês disseram, não há nenhuma chance – murmurou Elaine Longbottom. – Se a profecia foi cumprida… ninguém mais pode derrotar Voldemort…

Todos na mesa se entreolharam, confusos e amedrontados. Já entendiam o que Hermione pedia deles: que lutassem no escuro, sem a possibilidade de uma vitória, com um fim que só poderia resultar em mais tragédias. Robie Count foi quem falou primeiro.

Não sou formado há muito tempo, mas quando cheguei ao DAE, quem mais me auxiliou foi o Sr. Potter. E ele me disse algo: "Não lute para vencer, lute para proteger. Para isso você é um auror. Nunca haverá vitória enquanto valer a morte. Mas para proteger alguém, vale tudo." Posso não vencer… – ele parou um tempo, pensando se devia mesmo pronunciar aquele nome, mas não teve medo –… Voldemort, mas não deixarei que ele machuque quem eu amo enquanto eu for vivo. – Então ele se levantou e colocou a varinha no peito, tal como faziam os bruxos da Idade Média ao jurarem lealdade a seus reis.

Pouco a pouco, as pessoas foram levantando-se e colocando suas varinhas no peito, olhando para Hermione, que estava à ponta da mesa. Até Snape e Draco fizeram o sinal com fervor.

Por fim, Hermione levantou-se com lágrimas nos olhos e ergueu a própria varinha, para simbolizar que a Rainha estava ali para comandar seus cavaleiros.

* * *

"Eu não acredito!"

Será que dava pra você dizer outra coisa que não fosse isto, Chloe? – disse Jake, acordando com as reclamações da irmã. Haviam retornado há algum tempo a seus quartos na casa de Marieta Gorlois, e decidiram dormir um pouco. – Eu sei que é inacreditável, mas temos que sair daqui!

Chloe suspirou e levantou-se da cama cheia de plumas.

Eu sei, eu sei… mas agora que sabemos que Gorlois não é… bem, confiável… – Ela engoliu em seco e mordeu os lábios como sua mãe fazia quando estava preocupada. – É claro que esta casa deve ser _muito_ bem protegida…

Tal como a nossa era! – insistiu Jake. – Era uma casa de aurores, e foi invadida por Comensais!

Mas nós não somos Comensais ou aurores, Jake! – Chloe sentou-se e encarou o irmão. – Somos só crianças! E temos um bebê para levar! Não é tudo tão simples!

Mas temos que ir à casa do papai! – berrou Jake. – Lembra?

Chloe não respondeu de imediato; pegou o adormecido Mad no colo e murmurou, de cabeça baixa:

E se… não tivermos mesmo visto o papai? Quero dizer, Marieta não o viu…

O que quer dizer? – Jake disse, cerrando os olhos.

Bom… deveria ser impossível falar com alguma alma inconformada ou algo assim, e papai não seria do tipo "inconformado"; ele enfrentaria a morte de frente. Pode ter sido um sonho nosso ou um feitiço de Marieta para nos fazer fugir para nossa casa… – Chloe disse tudo isso rapidamente, e Jake a interrompeu, inconformado.

O quê! Como pode duvidar do nosso pai assim? Ele falou conosco, teria nos tocado se… _pudesse_. – Os olhos do moreno começavam a ficar vermelhos de raiva. – É claro que ele estava l�, ele explicou tudo. E como Marieta poderia ter descoberto que havia uma caixa no quarto dele que só nós poderíamos abrir?

Ela poderia saber da caixa antes… provavelmente sabia, Jake! – Chloe começou a se desesperar com a fúria descontrolada de Jake, tal como quando ele tentara enforcar Gorlois. – Ela sabe que só nós podemos abri-la, e sabe que não abriríamos para ela à força… queria que fugíssemos e a abríssemos espontaneamente…

Como! – disse Jake, tentando medir a raiva. – Como, por Merlin, ela saberia? Se papai provavelmente não disse isso nem à mamãe?

Jake! Eles sabem da Reversão! – retrucou Chloe. – Eles queriam acabar conosco por causa da Reversão, lembra? Os próprios Comensais disseram isso… eles sabiam, e provavelmente nem papai fazia idéia que eles sabiam! De alguma forma, eles descobrem tudo…

Jake chegou a abrir a boca, mas suas palavras se perderam no caminho. Tinha sentido o que a irmã dizia, mas ele não queria aceitar a idéia de que não tinha estado com Harry… ele tinha certeza que aquele era seu pai, tinha tanta certeza…

Então, o que você sugere? – murmurou Jake, com uma pontinha de ódio.

Não podemos fazer nada sozinhos… Temos que arranjar um modo de avisar à mamãe, ou ao tio Draco, ou ao tio Rony, que estamos aqui!

Como!

Tem que ter uma lareira aqui…

Bom, no quarto dela não tinha…

Então vamos procurar uma enquanto ela não chega!

* * *

-Você falhou.

Perdão, Milorde, mas...

Não me interrompa! – sibilou Voldemort, andando levemente ao redor de seu subordinado. – Matou Moody e deixou o corpo onde estava, no rastro certo para que algum auror fosse levado à casa de Dumbledore…

Milorde, eu já consertei tudo! Cuidei para que não fossem as minhas mãos que matassem Olho-Tonto…

Já disse para não me interromper – Voldemort disse num sussurro, sentando-se em sua poltrona. – Você está muito mal acostumado… deixou Moody no rastro dos Comensais… Por acaso queria que me descobrissem? Não pense que pode me trair à hora que bem entender, como fez com seus amiguinhos… as coisas aqui funcionam de maneira diferente… – o Lorde sacou sua varinha e passou-a entre os dedos agilmente.

Não, Milorde, já lhe disse! – a voz do traidor tremeu. – Quando vi que Moody havia descoberto uma falha de Gorlois, cuidei para que a morte dele fosse ligada o menos possível a nós… nem mesmo fui eu quem o matou! Cuidei para que outra pessoa…

Que outra pessoa? – o Lorde cerrou os olhos.

Uma pessoa de minha confiança, Milorde.

Verme sujo, não pense em começar a agir sem minha permissão! Espero que esta pessoa esteja bem controlada, para não dar com a língua nos dentes…

Ela est�, Milorde. Está muito atordoada para fazer qualquer coisa, e quando ameaça se rebelar, eu a controlo com a Maldição Imperius.

Melhor assim… – Voldemort riu – Afinal, a morte do velho Moody não é algo que se deva lamentar… Rodolfo!

Rodolfo Lestrange entrou na sala calmamente, encarando com certa repugnância o traidor aos pés do Lorde das Trevas.

O que deseja, Milorde?

Tenho uma tarefa para você…

O Largo Grimmauld estava bem movimentado. Pessoas olhando mapas, examinando pistas, tecendo planos… afinal, o objetivo da Ordem era um ataque direto à sede de Voldemort, visando exterminar o maior número de Comensais da Morte possível.

E não eram só eles que estavam empenhados nisso: O Profeta Diário daquela manhã noticiou que, por ordem da Ministra Susana Bones, os bruxos que ainda estavam na Escola de Aurores receberam permissão para prender, e mesmo os que não eram Aurores Especiais receberam permissão para matar Comensais.

A razão: mais de 120 trouxas, 15 bruxos e 2 aurores recém-formados foram encontrados mortos naquela noite, sob exatas 137 marcas-negras no céu, e com uma mensagem flutuando abaixo:

_"Uma comemoração à morte de um grande amigo: Harry Potter"_

Hermione fechou o jornal.

Susana Bones não deveria ter feito isso sem consultar o DAE! – disse uma indignada Tonks ao ler o mesmo jornal. – Serão dezenas de aurores inexperientes sendo presas fáceis para os Comensais!

Mas será que não foi melhor? – murmurou Gina, levando café e se juntando a Hermione, Tonks e Quim no sofá. – Assim, mais pessoas podem ajudar…

Nunca prefira quantidade à qualidade – disse Quim com sabedoria. – Pessoas que estão há apenas um ou dois anos na Escola de Aurores são apenas crianças; a maioria tem apenas 18 ou 19 anos. E os que já estão formados, mas não são especiais, têm em torno de 22 a 26 anos… Pouca experiência para matar peritos em assassinatos como os Comensais… A carnificina de ontem prova isto…

Mas o que Bones deveria ter feito então? – indagou Gina.

Eu sugeriria um treinamento de aceleração – respondeu Tonks, bebendo seu café. – Ou um curso de uma semana na arte de matar… é o mínimo que poderíamos fazer…

Não temos tanto tempo… – murmurou Hermione, com um suspiro cansado.

Mione, você dormiu tão pouco esta noite, não quer descansar? – observou Tonks. – Afinal, você ainda está se recuperando de muitos ferimentos…

Não é necessário, obrigada. – Hermione bebeu seu café em um só gole e levantou-se. – Vou ver como os outros estão. – E saiu da salinha.

Ela está agindo como uma verdadeira líder – disse Lupin, entrando no recinto. – Escondendo seus medos, sentimentos e fraquezas para ir à luta…

Assim como Harry fez, segundo o que Snape disse ontem – murmurou Gina. – Não acham que é peso demais pra ela? Está sem os filhos, perdeu o marido, Dumbledore… quero dizer, se nem Harry agüentou a pressão sentimental…

Não a compare com Harry… – disse Lupin, sentando-se. – Harry poderia parecer para nós a imagem do invencível, tal como, para ele, essa imagem pertencia a Dumbledore… mas Hermione é diferente. Ela tem uma força que nem Harry nem Dumbledore puderam alcançar.

Draco resolveu chegar ao DAE cedo aquela manhã. Queria encontrar Marieta e perguntar sobre as crianças…

E, é claro, a encontrou conversando com Tedd Clinf Jr. em uma das mesas do Café.

Bom dia, Draco. – Marieta sorriu com o canto dos lábios. – Quer sentar conosco para o desjejum?

Seria um desprazer, Gorlois, mas já comi – disse Draco, seco. – Como foi a noite dos Potter? Espero que tenham sido bem tratados…

Se souberam se virar, sim. – Marieta sorriu de novo. – Afinal, não passei a noite em casa…

H�! – murmurou Draco, virando-se para Clinf Jr. – Quer dizer que tira três crianças de sua mãe para que passem a noite sozinhos na casa de uma desconhecida que deveria cuidar deles! Típico…

Não seja inconveniente, Malfoy – disse Tedd, calmamente, após engolir sua torradinha. – Marieta passou a noite comigo – assim como você e Tonks deveriam ter passado – para decidir o futuro do DAE de acordo com as ordens da Ministra.

Não recebi nenhum chamado seu, Tedd – disse Draco.

Então pelo jeito não fui a única que passou a noite fora de casa – disse Marieta, com um ar de desafio. – Certo, Malfoy?

Draco e Marieta se encararam por alguns momentos, como se tentassem ler a mente um do outro.

Certo – disse Draco finalmente, desdenhoso. – O que eu perdi, quando deixei de vir ao encontro dessa noite?

As novas decisões do Ministério e a posição do DAE quanto a isto – respondeu Clinf Jr.

Se você está falando das autorizações dadas aos novos aurores e até aos estudantes, eu já fui notificado. – Draco bocejou, sentando-se à mesa com Gorlois e Clinf Jr. – E qual é a "posição do DAE quanto a isto?" – O loiro deu uma risada fria. – Que eu saiba, se o Ministério decidiu isto, nós devemos acatar…

É claro, é claro… mas de onde você acha que o Ministério vai tirar a verba para pagar essas dezenas de novos aurores e enfermeiras trabalhando em tempo integral? – Marieta intrometeu-se.

O dinheiro vai ser tirado da verba do DAE. Quer dizer que perderemos alguns recursos… leia isto. – Tedd entregou a Draco um pergaminho com o selo do Ministério. O loiro leu e riu novamente.

Recursos? Por favor, Tedd! Não acredito que vai se revoltar por causa dessas coisas banais…

Banais? – indagou Marieta, indignada. – Não há nada de banal…

Em lavanderias, entrega semanal de roupas especiais, pessoas para limpar o escritório, mensageiros, interceptadores de Flú e corujas e lanches extras? Além de um corte de oito por cento no salário? – Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Acho que podemos viver sem isto.

Me surpreende ver um Malfoy falando assim – murmurou Marieta, sarcástica. – Mas infelizmente não podemos viver sem isto. Não somos qualquer órgão do Ministério. Somos Aurores Especiais e não vamos permitir esta audácia!

E…?

Vamos tentar revogar esta questão: vamos nos recusar a trabalhar quando precisarem de nós.

O quê!

Deixemos que os estudantes e os recém-formados mostrem o que sabem fazer – murmurou Tedd.

* * *

-Encontrei!

Que tipo de pessoa deixaria sua lareira atrás do armário de vassouras? – murmurou um incrédulo Jake, aproximando-se de sua irmã gêmea, que segurava um Mad louco para meter as mãos no fogo.

Uma pessoa do "tipo auror"? – suspirou Chloe, olhando desfocadamente para a lareira e depois encarando o irmão com seus olhos grandes e verdes. – Jake, por favor, _não podemos _fugir! E se for uma armadilha!

Está na cara que é mais fácil ter uma armadilha aqui do que lá fora – disse Jake, empurrando a irmã pro lado e ficando em frente à lareira. – Tenho um pouco de Flú aqui… certo. Para onde?

Para a casa do tio Rony?

Não é mais fácil irmos logo para a casa de papai e resolver esta questão da caixa?

Não! Porque se algo acontecer, estaremos com o Mad nas mãos, correndo perigo! – retrucou Chloe.

Sei… bom, então eu vou só com a cabeça para a casa do tio Rony. Aí pedimos socorro para a tia Luna, que deve estar em casa…

Ok, ok… eu fico vigiando para o caso de Gorlois aparecer…

Jake respirou fundo, lançou todo o Flú que tinha em um saquinho verde, enfiou a cabeça no fogo e berrou: "Casa de Ronald Weasley e Luna Lovegood!". Sentiu então sua cabeça ser puxada, numa sensação desagradável, para frente, e então ele viu a sala da casa de Rony e Luna, escura e vazia.

Tem alguém aí? – Jake gritou, olhando para os lados e lamentando não poder mexer muito o pescoço. – Tia Luna? Tio Rony…? Alguém?

Houve um barulho de passos distantes e Jake esperou. Então Luna, com vestes de dormir, apareceu. Mas seu rosto estava horrível. Grandes olheiras rodeavam seus olhos azuis, que estavam vermelhos e saltando das órbitas. Ela tremia enquanto caminhava e passava constantemente as mãos nos cabelos bagunçados.

T-tia Luna? – murmurou o garoto, surpreso. – A senhora está bem?

Jake! Sim, sim, querido… – Os olhos dela não o focalizavam diretamente, como se ela escutasse apenas a sua voz. – Eu estou, e você? E o que você faz aqui?

Algo dentro dele não estava gostando daquela situação.

Vocês estão dopados? Estamos em estado de calamidade, o Lorde das Trevas está solto por aí com quase 100 assassinos profissionais, e vocês escolheram logo agora para serem mais infantis que minha filha! – disse Draco, indignado com a decisão do chefe.

Pense o que quiser – desdenhou Marieta, divertida. – Apenas você, Robie Count e Guila Ocean não aceitaram a decisão. E suponho que a metamorfomaga também não aceite. – Ela deu um suspiro de desgosto. – Ah, e é claro, o Auror Especial da Ministra, Shacklebolt.

Somos os melhores! _Nós_ deveríamos agir! Pessoas vão morrer por causa da atitude de vocês! – revoltou-se Draco.

Assim que a Ministra vir a conseqüência de nos subjugar, vai aceitar as nossas regras – disse Tedd, calmamente. – E se ela por acaso não aceitar mesmo assim, digo a ela que sei como acabar com Você-sabe-quem.

Como se ela fosse acreditar numa mentira chantagista e barata dessas…

Se fosse mentira… – Marieta lançou um olhar cúmplice a Tedd Clinf Jr.

Draco olhou de um para o outro com desgosto por um tempo.

Quer dizer que sabem mesmo como acabar com o Lorde das Trevas?

Estranho você chamá-lo de "Lorde das Trevas"… apenas seus súditos costumam chamá-lo assim… – riu Tedd com o canto dos lábios.

Não se você crescer escutando os outros o chamando assim… – disse Draco com violência. – Não mude de assunto, Tedd!

Na verdade, o próprio "Lorde", como você o chama – começou Tedd – nos ajudou a descobrir. Não sabe ainda do que estou falando? – parou o chefe do DAE, ao ver o olhar confuso de Draco. – Você mesmo interrogou as crianças…

Vocês falam sobre a tal Reversão do qual falaram os Comensais? – Draco se fez de desentendido. – Acredita mesmo que pode haver uma Reversão da profecia?

Tenho _certeza _que pode, como temos pesquisado com o auxílio do Departamento de Mistérios – respondeu Marieta. – Mas existem certas regras a serem respeitadas.

E eu posso saber quais são? – sibilou Draco.

Não – disse Tedd simplesmente. – Porque você correria e contaria tudo à Ministra e seus asseclas… já notei que não concorda conosco…

Com certeza, não… mas, tudo bem. – Draco levantou-se da mesa e fez uma mesura. – De qualquer forma, não acho que saibam exatamente como matar o Lorde das Trevas, ou já estariam chantageando a Ministra agora mesmo. Deve estar faltando algo… bom, eu já vou indo para a minha sala. _Trabalhar_, sabem…

Sabemos… – Tedd levantou-se também e encarou Draco, do alto de seus quase 1,90 m. – Um aviso, Malfoy, e isso vale também para a seus amiguinhos Count, Ocean e Tonks: não se metam na minha frente.

Não se preocupe, "Teddie" – sussurrou o loiro, sem se intimidar. – Não estaremos na sua frente, e sim bem atrás de você.

* * *

-Hum… tia… o tio Rony está aí? – disse Jake cuidadosamente para Luna, que se abaixara e estava bem próxima a ele.

Não, querido… o Rony… o Rony… – Ela ficou assustada de repente, e começou a dizer coisas inaudíveis, até que pareceu se controlar um pouco e murmurar, ainda tremendo – Ele não est�, querido. Mas e você? Como estão seus irmãos?

Estamos bem… – hesitou Jake, mas depois, percebendo que só podia contar mesmo com Luna, resolveu dizer –… mas estamos correndo perigo aqui na casa de Gorlois…

Sério? O que ela fez com vocês? – a loira começou a girar os olhos rapidamente e Jake fechou os próprios olhos para não ver aquela cena angustiante.

Nada… ainda… – o garoto respondeu devagar, e pensou ter escutado algum barulho estranho vindo do outro lado da lareira. – Tia, será que podemos nos refugiar aqui?

Claro, claro, claro, querido! – Luna deu um sorriso fraco. – A minha casa é a casa de v… – ela pareceu ficar aflita de novo por alguns segundos e prosseguiu –… podem! Venham logo para… que barulho é esse?

Jake engoliu em seco ao escutar os barulhos e murmúrios.

Espere tia, eu vou ver o que está acont…

Não, não! – berrou Luna. – Eu estou sentindo que não é nada bom! Venha! – Ela agarrou a cabeça de Jake e começou a puxá-lo para dentro da sala.

Ahh! – Jake gritou de dor ao sentir a tia puxá-lo pelo pescoço e seu corpo ser puxado ferozmente para frente, por entre as chamas verdes de Flú. – Tia, mas o que… Ahh!

Luna o puxava com todas as suas forças, com uma determinação descontrolada. Finalmente conseguiu puxar Jake por completo para a sala, no exato momento em que uma mão grande passou pelo fogo, como se quisesse agarrá-lo.

Jake ofegava e massageava o pescoço dolorido, e depois olhou desesperado para a tia.

Tinha alguém l�! Alguém pegou Chloe e Mad!

O homem de vestes negras que tentara puxar Jake agora jogava Chloe contra a parede violentamente. A bruxinha protegia o irmãozinho Mad com o próprio corpo, e o bebê, assustado, começou a chorar.

Controle esse animalzinho – sibilou o homem, agora encarando uma Chloe ofegante e vermelha. – Levante-se! Vamos para a sala! – Ele colocou a varinha nas costas da moreninha e ambos saíram de perto do armário de vassouras. Chegaram à sala e o homem empurrou Chloe no sofá.

Fique quietinha aí. – O homem abriu o casaco da menina e de lá tirou sua varinha.

Eles passaram alguns momentos em silêncio, que só era interrompido pelos gritos de Mad. Depois que o bebê se acalmou, Chloe atreveu-se a perguntar:

O-o que vai fazer conosco?

Eu, nada. Meu dever era só vigiá-los e mantê-los aqui enquanto a idiota da Gorlois não chegava… mas um de vocês fugiu, e meu mestre precisa saber disso.

Ele abriu uma das gavetas do armário de Gorlois e tirou um pergaminho, um tinteiro e uma pena meio gasta. Rabiscou um bilhete e assobiou; em poucos segundos, uma coruja surgiu e levou a carta.

O homem tirou o capuz e olhou com seus olhos negros e profundos para Chloe.

O Lorde não vai gostar de saber que um de vocês fugiu… acho que ele vai vir aqui tirar essa história a limpo…

* * *

**N/A:** Pessoas! FINALMENTE eu consegui postar esse capítulo! Como eu disse em uma nota, eu estava sem computador... mas agora tudo se resolveu e eu posso escrever de novo, embora saiba que posso ter perdido vários leitores fiéis e queridos por causa da demora...snif... mas espere que quem tenha lido, goste! Eu demorei tanto pra escrever esse capítulo, porque tinha que ser muito cuidadosa com ele, porque ele abre o caminho para um dos capítulos mais importantes da fic...

Espero poder entregar o capítulo 8 em no máximo uma semana, porque eu também leio fics, sei como é ruim esperar! Ok?

**N/A2**: Agradecimentos à: **Isabelle Potter Demonangels** (leitora fiel!), **Jesse** (desejo melhoras pra você, de todo o coração, minha lavadora de calcinhas preferida :D), **Ysa** (netinha linda, calma que já chega mais Perdidos no Brasil ), **Fer** (filhuska que sempre me deu força e nunca me abandonou! ), **Adriana Black** (também acho que o Harry tem que se dar mal às vezes, pra variar!), **Sara Lecter** (deixei o corpo do Moody com a Jesse para que ela te entregue! Bom lanchinho!), **Ellen Black** (ta aki! Leiaaaa!), **Bebeta Malfoy** (também amo o meu Draco...XD), **Ana Jully Potter** (continue lendo! É ótimo ganhar novos leitores!), **Juba** (ahhh você é minha bisneta! Aparece na família H do Beco, viu?)...

**Tchau gente... deixem sempre reviews, compensa muito!**

Até a próxima...

_Aya_


End file.
